Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará: Un final Real
by houdiniboom
Summary: Peeta Mellark reingresa nuevamente en la vida de Katniss Everdeen... removiendo sus cimientos. Pero Peeta aún sigue afectado por las secuelas del daño causado por el Capitolio. ¿Podrá el amor renacer entre estos dos? O, más que eso, ¿podrá perdurar?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos! Espero que estén muy bien! En esta ocasión me paso a publicar el primer capítulo de mi historia de los Juegos del Hambre: Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará: Un final real. Esta historia la tengo publicada en otras plataformas como potterfics y blogger, pero he decidido comenzar a publicarla aquí ya que fanfiction me conoce más y estoy un poco más activa... además de que por fin podré terminarla :D**_

 _ **Tengo 28 capítulos escritos y los iré subiendo rápidamente para por fin publicar el nuevo :D! Sé que mi cuenta está dedicada más que nada al Dramione (que lo amo) pero Katniss y Peeta son... Katniss y Peeta asdfghjklñ además, la empecé como rated T... pero no se asusten si de repente pasa a M ;)**_

 _ **Esta historia comencé a escribirla cuando tenía dieciséis años, así que es algo así como un bebé que llevo guardado en mi corazón... así que, lo mismo que con mis traducciones: no es perfecta pero la hice con mucho cariño (ya me he puesto cursi)**_

 _ **Eeeeeen fin, si han llegado hasta aquí, espero le den una oportunidad :D**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

.

La oscuridad lo es todo. La noche llegó, otra vez, y con ella el frío y la sensación de soledad que me acompaña todos los instantes del día, sólo que en la noche es como si esa sensación se intensificara aún más; trayéndome recuerdos dolorosos que me parten el corazón haciéndolo trizas… A veces pienso que es imposible que el corazón se me rompa cada momento, pero cada vez que pasa es como si se hundiera en lo más profundo de mi ser y al momento en el que el dolor no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, se regenerara de alguna forma y empezara a vivir… Sólo para tener que encontrarse con el recuerdo mucho peor que el anterior y volver a destruirse de nuevo. Es como una serie en cadena, repetitiva y constante.

De alguna forma consigo despejar mi mente y concentrarme solo en respirar, escuchando las suaves exhalaciones de mis pulmones y dejándome llevar por este pequeño espacio que tengo de tranquilidad…

Me despierto sobresaltada, con un frío que me cala hasta los huesos y en eso me doy cuenta de que el fuego de la chimenea se ha apagado. Con mucho esfuerzo me paro y cojo unos cuantos trozos de leña que ha traído Sae la Grasienta, los aviento al hueco de la chimenea, luego consigo un fuelle que estaba en la repisa y comienzo a avivar el fuego. No me doy cuenta que las llamas se encienden hasta que llegan a tal punto de rozarme las manos con sus tentáculos, llenándome de un ardor demasiado conocido… Un sollozo medio grito se escapa de mi boca haciendo todo mi cuerpo temblar, obligándome a apartar las manos de las odiosas llamas. Al ver mis manos teñidas de un sutil color rojizo, mi mente comienza a arrojarme recuerdos demasiado vívidos de los últimos momentos de la guerra de la que fui testigo. Fuego por todos lados… _boom boom boom._ En un momento mi patito, mi pequeña hermanita con sus dos trenzas una a cada lado de su cabeza estaba allí… sin pensar en absolutamente nada más que en ayudar a los niños a su alrededor, tan pequeña e inocente, cuando de repente se ve envuelta en llamas... Recuerdo gritos y más gritos, sé que ella me vio. Dijo mi nombre. _«_ _Katniss_ _»_. Debí haber sido más rápida, a solo unos cuantos pasos pero… ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

.

No sé en qué momento regreso a la realidad, solo sé que estoy tumbada en el suelo acurrucada, escondiéndome de los recuerdos, de los temores... de todo. Cuando abro los ojos, noto que mis lágrimas se han secado y que ya es de mañana. Me quedo donde estoy con mis manos metidas debajo de mis brazos para tratar de calmar el ardor que aún siento.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse y sé que es Sae ya que nadie más entra en esta casa, a excepción de Haymitch tal vez, pero no le he visto desde que llegué, así que es como si no contara. Al entrar en la cocina me ve sentada en el suelo y no en la silla que tenía acostumbrada para ponerme en ese sitio en específico al frente de la chimenea.

—¡Katniss! ¡Pero qué haces tirada ahí en el suelo! Ven déjame ayudarte a levantarte —dice Sae mientras se agacha para cogerme del brazo y levantarme.

—No es nada. —respondo secamente.

Al pararme me siento en una de las sillas ubicadas alrededor de la mesa, a la espera de que Sae prepare el desayuno, pero entonces es cuando se da cuenta de mis manos y mis parches rojos en ellas.

—Pero Katniss qué ha pasa… —en ese momento es cuando cae en cuenta de la expresión de mi rostro—. Umm ya sé que no me dirás… Mejor voy por la reserva de primeros auxilios. —dice y se va directo a la habitación contigua que es donde están.

Me quedo mirando fijamente la hornilla donde Sae cocina y de repente mis ojos se van a la repisa y vislumbran una canasta con panecillos… la imagen sólo me lleva a una persona, trayéndome sentimientos de tristeza y sí, añoranza. Me pregunto dónde estará, si estará bien y en un lugar mejor muy lejos. Lejos de… mí. Es lo mejor, pienso, él debe alejarse y no estar cerca de una persona que puede ya haya perdido su vida, una persona llena de destrucción y de dolor. Me pregunto, me pregunto, sí aún me recordará. Tal como solía ser antes... no como el ser apestoso y desagradable que el Capitolio le hizo ver que era… Tal pensamiento me llena de dolor. Ese Capitolio, el que me lo robó… Y tal vez ya nunca más regrese de nuevo…

—Ven, muéstrame esas manos —dice Sae, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Le dejo que me cure las manos, aplicándome un par de cremas que de inmediato suavizan el ardor. Cuando termina se pone a cocinar el desayuno mientras yo me quedo mirando hacia la nada. Finalmente me lo pone en frente y noto uno de los panecillos que había visto en la canasta. No sé porque me lo quedo viendo si al fin y al cabo no es como que si él lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo la evocación de su nombre en mi mente hace que sienta un vacío en mi pecho y por un momento me dan ganas de llorar al ver al panecillo allí, recordándome a él.

Cuando estoy terminando mi desayuno, Sae me pregunta si necesito algo más a lo cual respondo moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, en forma de negación. Me dice que me cuide y que vendrá más tarde. Y así pasan los días, una semana y media tal vez que seguimos con la misma rutina de siempre. Yo fundida junto con mi dolor, como siendo uno solo, y ella ayudándome a que no me muera de hambre. En una mañana de esas Sae me dice que salga un rato, al bosque tal vez, a cazar.

—No tengo arco. —respondo.

—Mira en el vestíbulo. —dice ella.

Honestamente no tengo ganas de levantarme e ir hacia el vestíbulo así que no lo hago. Sae se va, y yo regreso a mi puesto de siempre, en frente de la chimenea. No dormí demasiado la noche anterior debido a las pesadillas, así que en cuanto me acomodo, caigo profundamente dormida. Era de esperar que una horrible pesadilla me atacara y ésta no era la excepción, en ella estoy en una tumba y todas las personas muertas que conozco por su nombre se acercan para echarme encima una palada de cenizas. Intento gritar pidiendo ayuda pero las cenizas me cubren la boca y la nariz y no logro emitir ruido alguno. Pero la pala sigue y sigue… Logro despertarme, sudo mucho y tengo lágrimas en los ojos, lo raro es que el ruido de los palazos continúa y es como si no hubiera salido de la pesadilla. Reconozco que el ruido proviene de afuera así que salgo por la puerta principal, rodeo el lateral de la casa… Y es entonces cuando lo veo… A _él_. Tiene la cara roja de cavar el suelo bajo las ventanas con una carretilla a su lado sosteniendo unos arbustos ralos.

—Has vuelto. —digo. Es entonces cuando salgo corriendo hacia él, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

.

Después de tanto tiempo sin contacto físico, ese abrazo en resumen es, rejuvenecedor. El poder sentir los fuertes brazos de Peeta sosteniéndome después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, me hace sentir llena. Sí, llena es lo que se me ocurre en ese momento porque no tengo palabras, me he quedado muda. No puedo creer que esté aquí.

Alrededor de unos pocos segundos de quedarme prácticamente entumecida, me separo rápidamente de él. Al hacerlo, por fin me fijo en su rostro, en sus ojos, su expresión. Por un momento tengo miedo de que de repente se vuelva loco otra vez y me ataque, pero me sorprendo de ver que en cambio luce firme, sin ninguna expresión de ira o remordimiento y logro ver además en sus ojos, un tenue brillo que no sé por qué, hace que mi corazón se agite rápido en mi pecho.

—Hola. —dice. Su mirada es intensa, escrutadora, sin embargo noto que frunce un poco el ceño al examinarme. De repente me doy cuenta que debo lucir completamente mal, llena de tanta suciedad acumulada en tantos meses. Bajo un poco la mirada avergonzada y noto los arbustos con los terrones de tierra colgados en sus raíces.

Una palabra, rosa. Son las flores que le dan el nombre a mi hermana « _Primroses_ _»_ _._ Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y noto que las lágrimas amenazan con salir. Pero no soy tan fuerte y se escapa una que me baja por la mejilla… En eso siento unos dedos que se posan en ella y detienen su caída, los dedos de Peeta. El contacto de sus dedos ahí en ese punto es cálido, tan cálido que me dan más ganas de llorar, y un temblor me recorre el cuerpo y ha debido de ser muy fuerte que hasta Peeta lo notó y apartó su mano. Cuando levanto la vista, luce un poco apenado y mira hacia el suelo.

—Fui al bosque esta mañana y desenterré estos arbustos para ella. —dice, luego levanta la mirada— Se me ocurrió que podríamos plantarlos en el lateral de la casa. Y así siempre podría estar con nosotros.

—Oh Peeta... —en un impulso, vuelvo a tirarme a sus brazos, disfrutando del contacto de su piel, la cual creía que nunca más tocaría. Me separo bruscamente al darme cuenta que no puedo seguir abrazándolo si sigo con éste aspecto desaliñado. —Pero… ¿cuándo regresaste? —pregunto.

—El doctor Aurelius no me dejó salir del Capitolio hasta ayer mismo. —Responde— Por cierto, me pidió que te dijera que no puede fingir eternamente que te está tratando. Tienes que contestar al teléfono.

En eso tiene la razón, desconecté todo y por más que Sae lo volvía a conectar, yo siempre lo desconectaba. Al final terminé haciéndome la sorda.

—Umm, es mejor que regrese adentro de la casa. —digo. No sé de donde, pero de alguna manera las comisuras de mis labios se alzan lentamente formando una sonrisa. —Gracias Peeta. De verdad.

—No hay de qué. —contesta. Y me devuelve la sonrisa.

Me doy la vuelta de regreso al frente de casa, y al entrar por la puerta principal recuerdo que tengo algo que debo hacer, que necesito hacer.

Subo por las escaleras a la segunda planta, directo a mi habitación. Me paro frente a la puerta y al tocar el pomo de latón pulido, una descarga eléctrica sube por mi brazo, paralizándome por completo. El miedo se apodera de mí tanto así que medito si debería regresar; sin embargo una fuerza mayor a ésta hace que gire el pomo, valor, pienso e inmediatamente la puerta se abre rechinando, provocando un ruido estruendoso. Lo noto enseguida. El olor ya no es tan potente pero aun así hace que me den náuseas. La localizo, ahí, la rosa blanca entre las flores secas del jarrón. Rápidamente avanzo los pocos pasos que nos separan, levanto el jarrón, y bajo dando tumbos a la cocina, donde tiro el contenido a las brasas. Observo como mientras las floren arden, un estallido de llamas azules envuelve a la rosa y la devora. Me quedo un rato observando las llamas ya normales y luego regreso a mi habitación donde abro las ventanas para que ese horrible olor salga. Me dirijo al baño a darme una buena ducha y al salir me pongo uno de los pantalones y una camisa de las primeras que encuentro en mi ropero.

No encuentro por ningún lado mis botas así que me dirijo a la planta baja a ver si los encuentro. Ya en la cocina recuerdo que no he buscado en el vestíbulo y me dirijo hacia allá. Cuando entro, visualizo mis botas situadas al lado de una de las sillas en la esquina y además advierto una caja que está encima de la mesa central del estudio. No tengo idea de cuándo ni quién pudo haberla traído hasta acá, pero de igual me modo me acerco a observar su contenido. En ella encuentro la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre, nuestro libro de plantas, la foto de boda de mis padres, la espita que mandó Haymitch y el medallón que Peeta me dio en la arena del reloj. Con todo eso, veo los dos arcos y el carcaj de flechas que Gale rescató la noche de las bombas contra el distrito que están sobre el escritorio al lado de la caja. Es demasiado abrumador ver todas éstas cosas juntas aquí, por lo que me pongo rápidamente la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre, y cojo el arco y las flechas.

Por algún motivo el ver a Peeta me ha dado los suficientes ánimos de salir de mi casa, al bosque. Así que salgo por la Pradera. Como hay un enorme hueco en la tierra donde están echando los restos de mi gente, lo rodeo y entro al bosque por el mismo lugar de siempre, aunque no exista ya la alambrada. Me dirijo al punto de encuentro con Gale. No tengo ganas de cazar así que solo me siento en la roca donde Cressida nos grabó, a observar el follaje y escuchar el ruido de los animales, del viento.

Unas cuantas hojas se arremolinan a mis pies, así que recojo una, para sentir su textura áspera en mis dedos. Mientras la observo, decido recolectar un poco, algunas bayas, fresas o algunos de esos frutos deliciosos que por lo general hay en el bosque. Me levanto y recorro un camino que usualmente no uso, oculto por algunos arbustos en busca de mi objetivo, recorro alrededor de unos setenta a noventa metros cuando lo vislumbro. _Esos arbustos_. Llenos de prímulas, llenos de primroses…

Y es así, como de algún modo la veo a ella. Es como si estuviera aquí, casi puedo ver su rostro. Peeta tenía razón, aquí en el bosque podía haber muchos de éstos arbustos. Me tiemblan las rodillas, ya no podré avanzar más, lo sé. Me tumbo en el suelo, acurrucándome las piernas con los brazos alrededor de ellas, colocando a un lado el puñado de frutos que he recolectado y doy paso a las lágrimas.

* * *

.

Cuando abro los ojos, ha anochecido totalmente. Estoy completamente desorientada. Me levanto lentamente ya que estar en la misma posición me ha dado dolor de cabeza, entonces miro alrededor y me doy cuenta que no sé qué camino tomar de vuelta, todo está oscuro y no recuerdo por donde vine. De repente, mi mente confirma el peor de los temores: estoy perdida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Tal vez exagero un poco, puesto que yo antes he estado de noche en el bosque… Sólo que estaba con Gale, teníamos luz con qué ver a nuestro alrededor, armas y sabíamos dónde nos encontrábamos. Recuerdo que traíamos algunas mantas y nos acurrucábamos bebiendo una taza de infusión a esperar el amanecer para ponernos a cazar. Pero esto es totalmente distinto. Estoy sola, desarmada, a oscuras, sin nada que cubrirme, y tengo los nervios tan destrozados por todo el llanto, así que no confío en mis instintos como cazadora. Sabía que era peligroso tomar una ruta desconocida, pero aun así lo hice. De algún modo era como si me llamara, para estar aquí directamente, poder desahogarme y derramar todas las lágrimas que quisiera.

Miro alrededor para ver si localizo alguna señal, para ver si recuerdo por dónde vine. Es inútil. Un viento demasiado frío hace que me tiemble todo el cuerpo y de repente temo que algún oso, perro salvaje o cualquier animal rabioso se aparezca ante mí; por lo que camino unos pasos en busca de algún arbusto lo suficientemente grande detrás de unos robles que puedan cubrirme. Definitivamente el bosque de noche resulta tenebroso, cualquier movimiento puede representar algo tan inofensivo como una rama rota, o lo contrario total de eso, un animal hambriento en busca de tu propia carne.

Qué estúpida fui, tuve que haber dejado el arco y las flechas en el punto de encuentro con Gale, debí haberlas traído.

Me recuesto en el tronco del árbol que encontré, no teniendo más opción que esperar a que aclare un poco para que pueda retomar mi camino. Tal vez con algo de luz encuentre el camino que tomé para llegar hasta aquí. Mis pensamientos me arrastran hasta mis días en la primera arena… Es irónico. Allá por lo menos tenía elementos con que mantenerme a salvo: el cubo de plástico, el tarrito de yodo, un saco para dormir…

Cuando mis párpados empiezan a cerrarse, veo a lo lejos, un punto luminoso… Es demasiado pequeño, lo que significa que está a muchos metros, pero sé de inmediato que alguien debe estar aquí, ¿buscándome? Lo que sea, pero cualquier signo de que puedo salir es mejor que quedarme escondida entre unos arbustos a esperar con este frío a que amanezca. Así que salgo de mi escondite en busca de aquella luz.

Cuando me meto entre la maleza, escucho un siseo… al principio es leve pero con cada paso que doy se escucha más y más; resultando tan conocido… — ¡No! —se escucha un grito y creo que fue el mío; así que cierro los ojos y cuando los abro ya no estoy en el bosque sino en los túneles subterráneos del Capitolio, junto con mi pelotón, huimos de los horrorosos mutos. Luego cuando estamos a punto de salir a la superficie, veo como esos asquerosos animales se llevan a Finnick, Homes… ¡No! grito, y ésta vez lo hago más fuerte al sentir las garras de los mutos sobre mí.

* * *

.

—Ya, ya, tranquila. No pasa nada. —el muto me habla y pienso que qué está esperando para despedazarme, por qué me dice que me tranquilice, si lo menos que yo puedo estar de todo es tranquila. —No pasa nada, no pasa nada, shhh… —me sigue hablando y… Espera, ¿me está hablando?

Es entonces cuando descubro que no son garras lo que me sostienen sino brazos…

Abro mis ojos lentamente, adaptándome a la tenue luz que me rodea y me sorprende ver que estoy medio tirada, medio sentada en el suelo, estoy agitada y tiemblo. Escucho voces provenientes de mi alrededor y en mi inspección, vuelvo a escuchar la voz de la persona que me habló primero, sintiéndome repentinamente aliviada.

—Todo va bien, todo está bien, no pasa nada, estás segura aquí…—"Es que en tus brazos me siento segura" quiero decir, pero todo lo que me sale es: ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Por favor, Katniss! —exclama una voz distinta a la de Peeta, y me sorprende ver lo fuerte que es. Es Haymitch. — ¿Que qué hacemos aquí?, ¡estábamos buscándote! ¡Ya te dábamos por muerta! ¡No sé lo que le hubiera dicho a tu madre! —ruge. La mención de mi madre hace que baje mi cabeza y sienta una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho, ya que no he respondido a ninguna de sus cartas. Me sorprende no escuchar en su voz rastro de embriaguez.

—Fui a tu casa ésta tarde y no te encontré, supuse que estabas en el bosque y me devolví. Pero cuando anochece, Peeta llega a mi casa preguntándome por ti. —dice una tercera voz. Alzo la vista y me doy cuenta que es Sae. —Nos preocupamos ya que era muy tarde, y el bosque no es buen lugar para estar de noche, así que salimos a buscarte, o al menos encontrar alguna pista concreta de tu paradero. Fue suerte que nos hayamos encontrado con Thom.

Thom, trato de recordar su nombre hasta que veo su rostro junto a Sae y me acuerdo que es uno de los que trabajaban en la mina, además de uno de los que se salvaron de las bombas que acabaron con el distrito.

—Te vi entrar al bosque, pero no te vi salir… así que cuando voy de camino a casa me encuentro con Peeta y Sae, así que aprovecho la oportunidad para comentarles lo que vi, por si acaso —dice Thom.

—Yo… —comienzo a decir pero se me rompe la voz, así que toso para disimularlo. —Lo siento… Solo buscaba arbustos con frutos y… me perdí. Aprecio que me hayan buscado. —concluyo.

—Estábamos muy preocupados. —me dice Peeta en voz baja. Levanto la mirada para ver sus ojos, y me da un no sé qué, al verlos tan angustiados.

—En fin… ¿Cómo es que acabaste perdida? Tú conoces este bosque más que ninguno de nosotros, y además dejaste abandonado tu arco y tus flechas. —dice Haymitch, esto último alzando su brazo y dejando ver en su mano mi arco y mis flechas.

—Creo que es suficiente, Haymitch. —interrumpe Peeta, con voz dura. — Debemos llevarla a su casa, es peligroso estar aquí a estas horas, y está corriendo un viento muy frío.

Todos asienten, y Peeta me ayuda a levantarme lentamente; sabe que estoy débil así que me ofrece su brazo para poder apoyarme, el cual acepto. Comenzamos a movernos siendo Thom el que va delante sosteniendo la lámpara, Peeta y yo vamos en la parte del medio, procurando no caernos ya que sigue estando oscuro y el terreno no muy estable, y Haymitch y Sae van detrás, cuidando de nuestras espaldas. Escucho levemente que Haymitch menciona que necesita un trago, _«_ _ya se estaba tardando_ _»_ , responde mi mente, pero las palabras no llegan a mi boca.

Llegamos al punto que separa el bosque del distrito, rodeamos el gran hoyo que hay en la pradera y es cuando Thom se despide de todos, llevándose consigo la lámpara; igual ya no es necesaria porque con las luces del distrito nos es suficiente.

Sae se ofrece a acompañarnos hasta la casa, ya que quiere asegurarse de dejarme en un lugar seguro. Así que cuando llegamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores, Haymitch se dirige a su casa y Sae nos deja a Peeta y a mí en la puerta de mi casa, haciendo que Peeta se comprometa con mi bienestar, no hago caso a su comentario ya que el olor a pan que sale por la ventana me distrae… Sae se despide y yo murmuro un gracias el cual ella corresponde con una sonrisa.

Peeta y yo entramos a mi casa, cruzamos el pasillo y me lleva directamente a la cocina.

—Cuando vine a media tarde, te traje estos panes. —Dice cuando pasa el umbral y me muestra la caja de color amarillo llena de esos bollos de queso que tanto me gustan. —Supongo que tienes hambre, ¿o no?

—Sí, muchas gracias Peeta. Por acompañarme y preocuparte por mí. — respondo, caminando hasta llegar a la mesa y sentándome en una de las sillas alrededor. Me quedo observándolo mientras corta el pan y coloca todos los trozos juntos dentro de una taza que estaba en la encimera.

—En realidad, no hay ningún problema con eso. —dice moviendo las comisuras de sus labios en un amago de sonrisa. —Pero, Katniss… ¿por qué te perdiste? Haymitch tiene razón, tú conoces el bosque mejor que cualquiera.

Me quedo pensando en cómo llegué a tales extremos y entonces recuerdo todo… Un suspiro se me escapa sin poder detenerlo…

—No tienes que contarme, si eso te pone mal, tranquila. —dice Peeta, en tono algo condescendiente.

—Tenías razón… Sobre las prímulas… —trato de mencionar el nombre normalmente. — Hay muchas en el bosque. Nunca me había fijado en realidad, o tal vez nunca las busqué, el caso es que usé un camino que desconocía y mientras recorría los tramos, las encontré.

Creo que he sonado indiferente, sin embargo Peeta se da la vuelta y me abraza inesperadamente. Obvio que me toma por sorpresa, e intento apartarlo, pero la verdad es que su abrazo es tan reconfortante que recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Katniss… yo nunca pude decirte que… lo siento… Por ella. —susurra.

—Por favor, Peeta… Ya no digas más… —respondo con la voz rota ya al borde del llanto. —En verdad que es… solo... Insoportable.

Entonces me aprieta más contra él, y casi puedo sentir su tristeza, junto con la mía, consolándonos el uno al otro… compartiendo el calor.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Recuerdo esa noche como si hubiera sido hacía cientos de noches atrás, pero sólo han pasado unos días, y aun así parece un recuerdo tan lejano… Peeta y yo comimos en silencio después de nuestro emotivo momento, y se marchó sin decir palabra al respecto, lo que me viene bien claro, ya que mi estado emocional está machacado. Viene a verme cada tanto, trayéndome siempre sus deliciosos panes. Ya no paso todo el tiempo sentada frente a la chimenea, sino que me he entretenido haciendo unos cuántos quehaceres en la casa. Vago por los alrededores de la Pradera ya que ni Sae, ni Peeta quieren que vuelva al bosque en mis condiciones (deberían ponerme la manilla esa de 'mentalmente desorientada' y se acabó).

Ahora me encuentro frente a las ruinas de la casa del alcalde, viendo como los equipos de personas recogen los restos de Madge y su familia, trago saliva con dificultad. Madge, la callada y valiente Madge, la chica que me dio la insignia que me dio un nombre. Me pregunto si se unirá a los protagonistas de mis pesadillas esta noche.

Obligo a mis pies a seguir moviéndose por la plaza hasta que llegan a un lugar donde no me había parado a pensar quiénes eran sus residentes. La panadería de los padres de Peeta. Está totalmente destruida, solo quedan restos del gran horno en el que se cocinaban los panes. De repente recuerdo cuando Prim y yo veníamos aquí a admirar los hermosos pasteles… Arranco ese recuerdo de mi mente, distrayéndome mirando alrededor y es cuando entra en mi campo de visión. Es Peeta. Creo que ya me vio, solo que está concentrado en mirar la que solía ser su casa, está parado en la otra esquina, mirando las ruinas con una expresión que solo muestra dolor. He estado tan metida en mi mundo que no he notado la tristeza con lo que lo debe llevar Peeta, él perdió a toda su familia, se debe sentir tan solo…

Me acerco y lo saludo amistosamente.

— ¡Hey, Peeta! —digo con una pequeña sonrisa. Gira su cabeza y sus ojos azules se clavan en los míos tan profundamente que aparto un poco la mirada.

—Katniss. —dice mi nombre tan lento que es como si estuviera en una especie de hipnosis y despertara apenas de ella. De repente reacciona, mueve los párpados rápidamente—. Oh, Katniss, discúlpame.

—No hay problema, Peeta, tranquilo. —respondo, de nuevo sonriendo tímidamente. ¿Qué me pasa? Él me devuelve la sonrisa y nos quedamos así unos segundos, hasta que él interrumpe el contacto visual, volteando a ver de nuevo a ver las ruinas de su antigua casa. Me coloco junto a él a mirar también lo mismo, y nos quedamos unos minutos observando su antiguo hogar, sólo eso y sé que debe parecer fastidioso estar solo mirando, pero la verdad es que estar aquí con él, observando su casa, es de lejos la mejor actividad que he hecho. Sin palabras, en un silencio ensordecedor, calmante y pacífico, donde el mayor consuelo es la compañía. Una silenciosa compañía.

No sé en qué momento vuelvo a la realidad de las cosas, es como si hubiese sido un sueño, y en él hubiera vuelto a sentir un poco de paz, de tranquilidad, desde lo… de ella. Sólo sé que estoy sentada en el suelo junto a Peeta, tengo recostada mi cabeza en su hombro, y él en un gesto igual, sólo que su cabeza recostada encima de la mía. No quiero moverme. Quiero mantener un poquito de la paz que tengo, así que no lo hago. Con un rápido vistazo al cielo, sé que debe ser media tarde, por lo que calculo que hemos estado alrededor de dos horas y media así, sin movernos para nada.

—Katniss…—empieza Peeta, sacándome de mis pensamientos. — ¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunta.

—Claro que sí, ¿tú lo estás? —respondo sin mover la cabeza.

—Creo… Se siente bien estar aquí acompañado alguna vez… —contesta, rompiéndosele la voz un poco al final. En un impulso tomo una de sus manos, que estaban puestas en su regazo y se la aprieto. Él se sorprende un poco pero después me devuelve el apretón. Lentamente siento como algo cálido se acomoda en mi pecho, llenándome de una inesperada calma y una sensación como de… como de…—. Gracias por estar aquí. —concluye.

—De nada. ¿Vienes todos los días? —le pregunto.

—Sí, de alguna manera venir aquí es reconfortante. Casi siento que todos ellos aún están ahí, nada más esperando a que entre por la puerta, me ponga el delantal y me una a ellos en la rutina de siempre. —dice con un dejo de tristeza.

—Pues ellos siempre van a estar ahí, para ti… en tu corazón…—susurro levantando la cabeza de su hombro. Cuando estoy a punto de seguir hablando, alguien carraspea sonoramente.

Giro mi cabeza para ver a Sae junto a nosotros, no noté cuando llegó.

— ¿Están ustedes bien? —nos pregunta.

—Sí. —responde Peeta primero que yo. —De hecho ya nos íbamos.

—Ah, es que mi nieta los ha estado observando largo rato y ha venido corriendo a decirme que llevan sentados ahí mucho tiempo, así que quise venir a ver si estaban bien. Espero que no los haya molestado. — responde Sae, un poco avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, Sae—respondo esta vez yo. —No nos has molestado, gracias por venir.

—Bueno en todo caso menos mal te encuentro. Iba a llegar a tu casa para decirte que iba a llegar un poco tarde hoy a prepararte la cena, si no tienes ningún problema. Es que me voy a ocupar un rato más organizando unas cosas en mi casa. —dice Sae mirándome.

—Oh, no te preocupes, en verdad. Haz tus cosas y ya regresa mañana por la mañana, no es que tenga mucha hambre. —declaro calmadamente.

— ¿En serio? Bueno pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, me avisas, ¿vale?

—Seguro.

Observamos en silencio mientras Sae camina de vuelta, pensando que en verdad aprecio que ella haga todas éstas cosas para cuidarme. Es otra deuda que se suma a la lista, ya muy larga. Me dirijo hacia Peeta.

— ¿Ya nos vamos? —le pregunto.

—Sí, ya pronto comenzará a oscurecer, y no me gusta quedarme aquí de noche… Me trae los recuerdos más tristes —responde. Así que nos levantamos y caminamos silenciosamente todo el trayecto hasta llegar a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, noto que aún seguimos agarrados de la mano, él también ha debido de darse cuenta porque baja la mirada hacia nuestras manos, y cuando la vuelve a subir, se queda posada en mis ojos. Me quedo paralizada un momento y después suelto mi mano para abrir la puerta.

—Sé que dijiste que no tienes hambre pero, hice un poco de caldo al mediodía y me sobró… hay suficiente para dos…—empieza pero lo corto.

—Si lo traes hasta acá… Claro que sí. —digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Regreso en 5 minutos. —y sale inmediatamente hacia su casa. Cuando entro, me quito la chaqueta de cazador de mi padre, la cuelgo en un perchero cerca de la puerta y me dirijo a la cocina. Vaya que fue puntual. No había terminado de organizar la mesa y sacar los platos cuando suena el timbre. Camino hacia la puerta, la abro, y me encuentro a un Peeta sonriente con una olla en sus manos.

—Hola de nuevo.

— ¡Sí que no te tardaste nada! —exclamo con una sonrisa igual. Lo dejo pasar y vamos a la cocina donde enciende el fuego y comienza a calentar el caldo.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa a esperar, uno al lado del otro. Decido romper el silencio.

—Peeta… ¿Cómo terminó Haymitch con ustedes aquella noche en la que… me perdí? —pregunto en voz baja.

—Ah pues es simple… —responde como ocultando una sonrisa. — Íbamos de camino a buscar pistas de tu paradero y resulta que él había salido de casa en busca de más whisky. Entonces le contamos lo que sucedía y te juro que se le notaba que tenía una resaca de mil demonios pero… Apenas le dijimos lo que ocurría fue como si su expresión cambiara totalmente. Se mostraba, como… Preocupado. Realmente. —termina Peeta con una expresión pensativa.

Me quedo dubitativa un momento pero después descubro que a fin de cuentas, somos parte de una familia, los tres, que a pesar de todo los que nos ha pasado seguimos siendo un equipo; por más que haya diferencias entre nosotros, todo lo que nos pasó de alguna manera nos unió, creando lazos tan profundos que nos sirven para velar por el bienestar de cada uno y que Haymitch, nuestro antiguo mentor y hasta podría decir que amigo, a pesar de toda su borrachera, hace parte de ese, nuestro equipo.

* * *

.

 _ **Hola a todos :) Aquí otros dos capítulos. Lamento si los encuentran cortos pero como dije al comienzo, esta historia la empecé ya hace varios años y no puedo reparar eso :c más adelante los capítulos se harán más largos… y bueno disculpen la demora también porque bueno ya los tengo escritos pero los estoy arreglando en términos de ortografía y puntuación. Nos leemos pronto.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hellooo peopleeee!**_

 _ **Estoy de vuelta para seguir publicando los capítulos de esta historia! No diré mucho, solo que me tengan paciencia jaja espero que estén bien y pues quiero agradecer a alaejandra011 que de alguna manera me motivó a seguir publicando esta historia! Si lees esto, Un saludo para ti nena!**_

 **Capítulo 5**

.

El tormento de la pesadilla es demasiado, como no lo soporto más, me despierto, dirigiéndome al baño, me lavo y me cambio a pantalones y camisa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sé que hoy es el día. Me voy de caza.

Lo he estado posponiendo puesto que yo misma tenía miedo de que me volviera a pasar lo mismo de unas semanas atrás… Pero ahora estoy segura, y evitaré usar rutas desconocidas. Recojo mi arco y flechas ubicadas en el vestíbulo, no sin antes ordenarme un poco el alboroto de pelo que tengo, arreglándolo en mi sencilla trenza de siempre. Salgo por la puerta principal y me encuentro con una nublada mañana de primavera. Hace una brisa fresca y de inmediato sé que es un gran día para cazar. Medito si debo pasar por la casa de Peeta a darle los buenos días, como él siempre hace, pero al final lo descarto ya que es muy temprano y seguramente debe estar dormido.

Llego rápidamente a la Pradera donde saludo a Thom y otros compañeros con los que he hablado últimamente, ya que los días en los que puedo y no me ataca tan fuerte el dolor de mis pérdidas…, he salido a ayudar a reubicar a personas del 12 en sus antiguos hogares, ahora la mayoría reconstruidos. El gran hoyo que había, que antes estaba al descubierto, ahora lo cubre una fina capa de tierra, que pronto dará paso al pasto. Sin embargo, lo rodeo, ya que siento como si irrespetara a los difuntos pasando por encima de ellos.

Cuando por fin tengo el bosque a mí alrededor, respiro profundamente, disfrutando del contacto del aire en mis fosas nasales. Acelero el paso mientras subo por las colinas hasta el lugar de encuentro con Gale. Cuando llego me acomodo en un rincón de las rocas, a la espera de algún signo de movimiento cerca. Pasan los minutos y no hay nada, por lo que no me queda más opción que moverme. El valle está justo delante de mí, con verduras y raíces por recoger, así que me adentro en él, en busca de presas.

Alrededor del mediodía, tengo dos pavos silvestres y un conejo; nada mal para alguien que tiene meses sin cazar. Sin embargo estoy agotada y mi estómago ruge, es notable que mi estado físico no es el mejor, pero esperaba que pudiera rendir más. Despellejo al conejo y le quito las plumas a los pavos, decidiendo llevárselos a Sae y que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, al fin y al cabo no soy yo la que cocina. Antes de marcharme recojo unas bayas y moras, acordándome de que a Peeta le podrían servir para hacer sus tartas. Sonrío ante el recuerdo de su nombre en mi mente, sintiéndome algo ridícula.

De camino a mi casa, paso por la de Sae a entregarle las presas, a lo cual ella responde muy sorprendida de que no hubiera ido al bosque sola pero que al fin y al cabo ya estaba aquí así que ya qué. Me acepta las presas, prometiéndome que pasaría más tarde a llevarme algo de la comida que preparara. Decido pasarme por la tienda de comestibles y comprar algo de leche y aceite para tener en la despensa, que se está quedando sin provisiones. Al llegar a la Aldea de los Vencedores, pienso en pasar primero a la casa de Peeta y entregarle lo que recogí, pero decido que mejor llego a mi casa a dejar las cosas que compré, no queriendo llevar mucha carga a la casa de Peeta, contando además que aún llevo el arco y las flechas; no sé por qué no lo dejé en el tronco hueco del árbol de siempre, supongo que quería traerlo de nuevo a casa. Así que obligo a mis pies a moverse más rápido hasta mi casa.

Cuando estoy dentro, me dirijo a la cocina, guardo las cosas rápidamente, y pongo el arco y flechas en su lugar. Visualizo una pequeña canasta cerca en la repisa, la cojo y guardo allí los frutos que recogí. Salgo afuera y camino los pasos que hay hasta la casa de Peeta. Cuando toco la puerta, noto cierta ansiedad, creo que ha sido por tanta caminata. Pasan los segundos mientras espero pacientemente que la puerta se abra. Cuando por fin se abre, no es Peeta, es Haymitch. Parece que no se hubiera bañado en siglos.

—¡Vaya! Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí en mi casa, preciosa. —exclama Haymitch, tengo que voltear un poco la cabeza ya que el olor a alcohol es abrumador.

—Haymitch. —saludo brevemente. — Me parece que ésta no es tu casa.

En ese momento sale Peeta, preguntando quién es; entonces me ve y sonríe, le correspondo la sonrisa. Se pone al lado de Haymitch.

—Ah sí, Haymitch, vino preguntando si tenía algo de alcohol, al parecer olvidó dónde queda la licorería. —me dice Peeta sonriendo—. Voy a llevarlo a su casa. Vamos Haymitch —guía a Haymitch a que salga, cuando va bajando los escalones de la entrada, se voltea—. Pasa Katniss, ya regreso, siéntete en tu casa.

Entro, y lo primero que capto es el olor a pan. Me dejo llevar por el exquisito olor y termino en su cocina. Tiene todo muy ordenado, el horno está encendido, confirmando mis sospechas de que está horneando pan. Me sitúo alrededor de la mesa, y diviso que en el centro de ella hay un pequeño cuenco con algunos de los bollitos de queso que tanto me encantan. Decido tomar uno, degustándolo hasta el final.

Cuando termino, sé que alguien está detrás de mí.

—Lo siento, me comí uno de tus bollos. —digo en tono de disculpa, dándome la vuelta.

—Ya sé que te gustan, por eso los hago. —esponde Peeta sonriendo. — ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bastante bien, te traje esto. —levanto la canasta que llevo en la mano. —Pensé que podrías usarlas en tus tartas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es? —pregunta sorprendido mientras toma la canasta y revisa su contenido.- Ohh, Katniss… ¿fuiste al bosque?

—Sí. —respondo sincera. —Tenía que hacerlo, Peeta... ¿No te gustan los frutos?

—Obvio que sí. Pero no debiste haber ido al bosque… ¿te sentiste bien? ¿Estás bien? —me pregunta, observándome detenidamente, preocupado.

—Sí, en realidad, estuvo muy bien, necesitaba al menos un rato el aroma del bosque, aunque sí fui precavida…—aparto un poco la mirada— aproveché la mañana y traje además dos pavos silvestres y un conejo, ya se los llevé a Sae. —comento mientras de nuevo alzo la vista. —Y pues se me ocurrió traerte unas cuantas moras y bayas.

—De verdad lo aprecio, Katniss, gracias. Pero sí sales, ve con cuidado por favor.

Su comentario hace que me sonroje un poco, entiendo su preocupación, pero me hizo sentir que era una niña de 8 años y no pudiera valerme por mí misma. De igual modo se lo agradezco, él es una de las pocas personas a las que le importo de verdad.

—Bueno pues haré un poco de mermelada —continúa, cambiando de tema- Y luego me ayudarás a untarla en la tarta.

Así nos pasamos gran parte de la tarde, untando y rellenando un pequeño pastel, el cual después disfrutamos con un poco de té. Es una actividad entretenida, en donde liberamos un poco la tensión, olvidamos por un momento la fea realidad que nos acecha, simplemente viviendo del momento. Cuando terminamos de merendar, le ayudo a recoger y organizar un poco el desastre de la cocina, guardando un poco del pastel para mañana.

—Sae irá a mi casa más tarde a llevarme la comida que hizo con las presas que le llevé. ¿Te gustaría venir y acompañarme en la cena? —le pregunto mientras paso un paño sobre la mesa.

—Claro, suena bien. Pero tendría que lavarme primero, después llego a tu casa, ¿te parece?

—Vale.

Terminamos de organizar su cocina, luego rápidamente nos despedimos y me promete que estará pronto para la cena. Apenas llego a mi casa, aprovecho el rato libre para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa ya que la que tenía la llevaba puesta todo el día.

Me decido por un pantalón verde oscuro y blusa gris que estaban un poco al fondo de mi armario y un par de sandalias planas de cuero negras; no recuerdo que las haya tenido pero supongo que en mi estado de robot no las noté. Cuando bajo a la cocina, Sae me está esperando ya con mi plato puesto sobre la mesa.

—Oh, ¿Qué tal vas Katniss? —me pregunta cuando me ve en el umbral. — Ya tienes tu comida servida, adelante. Preparé el pavo en un guiso con verduras. Te guardé otro poco por si quieres más.

—Umm, toda vá bien. Y no creo que vaya a querer más, invité a Peeta a comer así que puedes servirle el poco que me guardaste a él por favor. —le indico mientras camino hacia la mesa.

—Ah claro, bueno como quieras —dice amablemente. Se pone a servir el resto de la comida en otro plato y yo me limito a mirar constantemente el reloj en espera de que Peeta llegue. —Tranquilízate, Katniss.

—¿Qué?- no tengo ni idea de qué habla.

—Que no te impacientes, puedo ver que estás ansiosa, ya llegará. —¿Qué estoy ansiosa? Creo que más bien es hambre, pienso. Sae coloca el plato sobre la mesa y justo cuando iba a seguir hablando, suena el timbre.

—Yo voy —digo antes de que ella vaya a abrir. Avanzo los pasos hasta la puerta principal y abro la puerta. Por alguna razón, verlo ahí, parado frente a mí, con sus brillantes ojos azules clavados en los míos hace que me den ganas de tirarme sobre él y abrazarlo, sin embargo me contengo y lo hago pasar.

—Hola Sae. —saluda Peeta cuando llegamos a la cocina. Intercambian unos cuantos comentarios más, hasta que Sae anuncia que ya se marcha.

—Bien, los dejo. Que tengan una buena noche. Katniss, te veo mañana para el desayuno. —dice mirándome.

—Ummm bueno, que tengas una buena noche también. —respondo, ya con ganas de ponerme a comer, mi estómago ruge. Peeta se despide igualmente, se sienta en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa, y oímos la puerta cerrarse. Cuando por fin estamos solos, advierto que está un poco distraído, nervioso quizás, y evita el contacto visual. Pasamos la cena básicamente en silencio, interrumpidos solamente por los comentarios de Peeta sobre lo deliciosa que está la comida. Aunque me inquieta un poco su actitud, no digo nada ya que no quiero dañar el momento.

Cuando terminamos, recojo los platos y él se ofrece a lavarlos pero me niego, ya los lavaré yo más tarde.

—Sabes que me enteré de que Plutarch Heavensbee no ha perdido tiempo con respecto al plan que tenía sobre llevar el entretenimiento a las pantallas de Panem —dice Peeta mientras espera a que organice la mesa. —Nada que ver con el entretenimiento típico del Capitolio ya sabes cuál… sino algo totalmente distinto y mucho mejor. ¿Querrías ver un poco?

De repente recuerdo que Plutarch mencionó algo parecido, algo sobre cantantes… De igual modo acepto; algo animado para aligerar el ambiente iría bien. Nos sentamos en el sofá de color verde oliva que está en la sala de estar frente al televisor y nos dedicamos a mirar el programa que precisamente es un concurso de cantantes, el cual resulta bastante entretenido y no me sorprende ver que Caesar Flickerman es el presentador, aunque luce más delgado y usa ropa de colores más normales, lleva siempre esa alegre actitud, que hace sentir más confianza a los participantes. Empiezo a adormecerme y descubro mi cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de Peeta sin querer…

—Katniss te vas a perder la mejor parte. —oigo que dice Peeta, pero la bruma del sueño me atrapa y me dejo llevar a un mundo lleno de sombras…

.

.

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Y aquí seguimos con el siguiente…**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

Estoy en un campo abierto como el de la primera arena y corro, corro como nunca porque detrás de mí vienen los lobos mutados manejados por el presidente Snow que, echando un rápido vistazo atrás, veo que está tan bien vestido como siempre, con una rosa blanca sobre la solapa de su chaleco y una sonrisa triunfal, como si ya me tuviera en sus manos _Es que ya te tiene en sus manos_ dice una voz en mi cabeza, pero me obligo a seguir corriendo, esta vez más rápido, negándome rotundamente a que me atrape, pero al voltear la mirada hacia delante un escalofrío me recorre ya que el camino se ha llenado de rosas, blancas, rojas, amarillas, todas con ese desagradable olor mezclado con sangre… lo que antes creí que era la Cornucopia, ahora se ha convertido en una puerta que está entreabierta, lo suficiente para poder ver un destello de cabello rubio… —¡No me dejes! ¡Ven, por favor!— un gruñido medio grito sale a través de mi garganta, lo más alto que puedo para que me escuche, y al parecer lo hace porque alcanzo a ver como se da la vuelta…

—¡Katniss, Katniss! Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, no pasa nada…—aún creo escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, el eco de su saludo retumba en mi mente como el sonido de las olas del mar a lo lejos… si tan sólo mis pies hubieran sido más rápidos, me hubiera reunido con ella, con mi patito.

—Peeta… ¿Eres tú?- digo lentamente, alejándome de los tentáculos del sueño.

—Sí, sí, soy yo, tranquila, ¿te encuentras mejor? —pregunta, sonando angustiado.

Aún tengo los ojos cerrados así que me obligo a abrirlos y descubro que me encuentro en mi habitación a oscuras, solo con la tenue luz proveniente del pasillo que da con las escaleras, estoy en mi cama, cubierta con mantas y estoy sudada. Peeta está sentado en el borde pero sosteniéndome con sus fuertes brazos.

—Mejor ahora. —respondo con voz ronca. —¿Me trajiste aquí?

—Sí, te dormiste y no podía dejarte sola allá abajo así que te subí, arreglé unas cuantas cosas en la sala y estaba a punto de irme cuando te oí… —pone su mano en mi mejilla cuidadosamente y yo disfruto de ese pequeño cálido contacto sobre mi piel…—. Son las pesadillas, ¿cierto?

Asiento y cierro mis ojos al recordar a los mutos detrás de mí, sedientos de mi sangre, susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? Si quieres puedo sentarme a esperar a que te vuelvas a dormir y después me voy —dice, retirando su mano de mi mejilla. Quitando el único contacto de su piel contra la mía.

—¡No! —Exclamo sin pensar—. Es decir, sí, estoy mejor, pero… ¿podrías… quedarte por, por esta noche… conmigo? —balbuceo.

Se lo piensa un momento y por un instante pienso que va a decir que no, que me va a dejar sola con las pesadillas acechándome…

—Está bien. —esponde, y aunque noto algo de duda en su voz, es suficiente para mí, con tal que se quede y me acompañe. —Deja que apague las luces.

Sale hacia el pasillo y apaga las luces, quedándonos completamente a oscuras, solamente con el leve resplandor de la luna que se escapa por mi ventana. De repente se sienta en la cama haciendo un poco de ruido al quitarse los zapatos y se recuesta a mi lado dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro el cuál no hago caso porque voy directa a sus brazos, y sentirlos tan cálidos y llenos de fortaleza alrededor de los míos hace que me recorra un escalofrío, pero no de temor sino de alegría, de tranquilidad, al recordar aquellos días en que estos mismos brazos, fueron mi única compañía. Él me abraza más fuerte y lo último que pienso antes de caer en la inconsciencia es que debí haberle pedido a Peeta que se quedara conmigo hace mucho tiempo…

Cuando me despierto siento un extraño cuerpo junto a mí, unos brazos sosteniéndome y desprendiendo un calor demasiado reconfortante… Es entonces cuando recuerdo lo que pasó la noche anterior y una sensación de vergüenza pero también de rara felicidad se apodera de mí, noto como se me encienden las mejillas al sentir mi mano sobre su torso y mi cabeza tranquilamente recostada sobre su pecho… Me desprendo un poco de su agarre y al hacerlo es como si una ráfaga de viento me invadiera quitándome el calor que tanto me cubría, así que decido acurrucarme de nuevo a su lado, separándome solo un poco para tener una mejor visión de su rostro. Luce tan tranquilo y apacible que te dan ganas de estar todo el día ahí, tumbada junto a él, disfrutando del contacto con su piel… Me doy cuenta vagamente de que no tuve pesadillas y me descubro sonriendo en respuesta a tal pensamiento. Dormir con Peeta ha sido de nuevo, todo un lujo, y no sé cómo me las arreglaré para que vuelva a hacerlo; teniendo en cuenta que le dije que sería sólo por esta noche.

Escucho un ruido en la planta de abajo, demasiado fuerte como para que se trate del viento soplando, así que como puedo me separo de Peeta, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, como muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, aunque cuando se despierte no sepa que se lo di, yo sé que sí, y con eso me basta. Al levantarme, advierto que sigo con la ropa de ayer, así que voy al baño me cambio a algo más simple, y me lavo la cara y los dientes. Bajo las escaleras con cautela, reviso el vestíbulo, la cocina, el estudio, el pasillo que da con el patio, y por último la sala de estar, pero no encuentro absolutamente nada.

Es inquietante, pero decido que no ha debido de ser nada peligroso, todo sigue en su lugar, y no he vuelto a escuchar más nada así que…

Con un último suspiro, recorro el camino hacia la cocina, a calentar un poco de agua para el té. Como estoy de espaldas al pasillo, no noto que ya está aquí hasta que me habla.

—Buenos días. —dice todavía sonando soñoliento.

—Buenos días para ti. —respondo dándome la vuelta con la jarra ya caliente en mis manos.

—Oh, has hecho té… —susurra cuando me ve abriendo la alacena para sacar las dos tazas para servir el té.

—Justo como te gusta… —digo con aire de superioridad, pero al darme la vuelta para encontrarme con su mirada, no la encuentro cálida y amable como suele permanecer, sino perdida… de repente ya no parece perdida sino confundida. — Peeta… ¿estás bien? —pregunto cuidadosa.

En un momento es como si todo cambiara, ya no estuviéramos aquí sino en un lugar muy lejano llamado distrito 13 y me volviera a mirar de la misma manera que me miró la primera vez que lo trajeron del Capitolio… Odio, desprecio… sin embargo algo pasa, sé que lucha, por su rostro pasan distintas expresiones, desde rabia hasta tranquilidad, y debo decir que hay una gran gama de expresiones que pueden existir entre esas dos, porque tarda alrededor de un minuto en volver a hablar.

—Katniss… aléjate de mí por favor… —dice en voz baja, todavía conteniéndose, noto que se agarra fuertemente a los bordes de la mesa, tanto que tiene los nudillos de sus manos blancos como la cal. Sigue mirándome como esperando a que me marche, o tal vez a que haga el primer movimiento de ataque, como el muto asqueroso que una vez pensó que era… o piensa que soy…

—Peeta… —comienzo lentamente, el miedo y la ansiedad hierven en mis venas, pero por algún motivo pienso que no me hará daño, que por más que quiera herirme, hay algo en su mirada… no distingo que expresa realmente, pero es tan potente y de un tenue brillo que hace que en vez de alejarme, me acerque a él. Así que coloco las tazas que aún sostenía sobre la mesa y pongo una mano firmemente en su hombro. —Peeta, todo está bien. —digo esta vez con fiereza.

Una expresión de dolor cruza su rostro… pero lentamente, poco a poco se va calmando; cuando ya ha dejado de temblar y que creo que ha regresado totalmente, aprieto la mano que tengo libre sobre la suya que sigue sobre la mesa en un gesto de apoyo, pero me sorprendo al ver que la retira bruscamente, se separa de mi agarre en su hombro y me voltea a mirar.

—Lo lamento yo… te veo luego. —rápidamente aparta sus ojos, pasa por el umbral de la cocina, y escucho el ruido que hace la puerta principal al cerrarse.

.

.

 _Uhhh... tensionante no? a mi yo del pasado le gusta dejar en ascuas jajaja_

 _review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capìtulo 7**

 **.**

Por un momento me quedo paralizada, mientras en mi mente repito los acontecimientos que ocurrieron los últimos dos minutos; sé lo que le pasó. Él aún no está totalmente curado, eso me acabo de dar cuenta, y por la expresión de su rostro antes de marcharse puedo decir que lucía confundido aunque lo trató de ocultar con una máscara de tranquilidad. Quiero ir detrás de él para ayudarle, no sé cómo en realidad, pero aunque sea hablar, estar a su lado y tranquilizarlo, poder convencerlo de que fue sólo un momento de confusión, de que todo irá bien.

Sin embargo no lo hago, sé que debe querer estar solo, probablemente es la primera vez que le pasa desde que empezó su tratamiento… De repente empiezo a acordarme de que el día anterior parecía un poco distraído y perdido, pero… ¿Será que le ha pasado otras veces? Puede ser y puede que no me lo haya dicho por ¿vergüenza? ¿Miedo a que huya? Pues si es eso lo que piensa está totalmente equivocado, no me voy a ir, estaré con él para ayudarlo así como él ha estado en los momentos tormentosos conmigo. Decido que más tarde por fin llamaré al doctor Aurelius pero no para tratar sobre mis problemas sino para informarme más sobre Peeta, sobre su tratamiento, si ha tenido progresos… bueno obvio que los ha tenido o de no ya estaría muerta. Con esto en mente, obligo a mi cuerpo a moverse de su puesto procurando relajar los músculos que se me tensaron de estar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar. Recojo las tazas de la mesa, y cojo la jarra con agua que ya está tibia y la dejo en la encimera porque ya no tengo ganas de tomar ningún té. Tampoco tengo ganas de cazar pero sí de respirar un poco de aire fresco por lo que voy a la parte trasera de la casa, que conecta con el patio. Aún es temprano y el aire tiene un exquisito olor a pino, me recuesto en la pared contigua y es entonces cuando escucho el bufido.

Vuelvo la cabeza al lugar de donde lo oí aunque tardo un rato en creérmelo ¿cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí? Tiene marcas de garras de algún animal salvaje y la pata trasera un poco levantada. Debe haber venido desde el 13. Quizá lo echaron o quizá no podía soportar seguir sin ella y ha decidido venir a buscarla.

—Ha sido un pérdida de tiempo, no está aquí —le digo brusca y vuelve a bufar.- —No está aquí, y ya deja de bufar, no encontrarás a Prim. —al oír su nombre levanta las orejas, animado.— ¡Ya vete, gato estúpido!- le grito, comenzando a temblar. — ¡No volverá jamás! ¡No va a volver! —las lágrimas comienzan a correr sin previo aviso y trato de empujar al gato con mi pie pero es inútil.—Está muerta. —me agarro el vientre para mitigar el dolor que ha surgido de pronto, pero me derrumbo, no puedo más. —Está muerta, no volverá…

Buttercup comienza a gemir, por mucho que intento echarlo, no se va, sino que camina en círculos a mi alrededor, mientras yo sufro un ataque de llanto.

Finalmente me calmo, descubro que está sobre mi regazo, y sé que debe saber que ha ocurrido lo impensable y que, por tanto, para sobrevivir tendrá que hacer cosas que antes consideraba impensables, como por ejemplo ahora, acurrucado en mi regazo, acompañándome en mi desesperación. Cuando me siento lo suficientemente recuperada, me pongo a limpiarle los cortes, aunque se pone a maullar cuando le saco la espina de la pata. De alguna manera acabamos llorando otra vez, solo que consolándonos mutuamente.

Al cabo de un rato, tengo las suficientes fuerzas para hacer algo que he estado evitando. Leer la carta de mi madre que me dio Haymitch; así que marco el número de teléfono y también lloro con ella. Acabo prometiéndole de que pronto la iría a visitar.

Hoy he dado rienda suelta al llanto y la verdad que me ha cansado. Me doy un baño, y salgo de nuevo para darle a Buttercup un poco de leche de la despensa; no espero a que termine, me dirijo a mi habitación y me recuesto en mi cama, cayendo de inmediato profundamente dormida.

Me despierta el hambre que tengo y recuerdo que con tanto drama que he tenido desde que me levanté temprano en la mañana, no comí nada. Con esfuerzo me paro de la cama no sin antes darme cuenta de que Buttercup ha ocupado su lugar bien calentito en mis pies, así que los retiro con mucho cuidado, sin querer molestar al gato que duerme tranquilamente. Me asomo por la ventana a echarle un vistazo al día y sé por mirar rápidamente hacia el cielo que debe ser poco antes de mediodía, sin embargo está un poco nublado y el día parece gris. Corro las cortinas y me dirijo a la planta baja por un poco de comida. Al entrar en la cocina, visualizo un plato sobre la mesa, con un bulto encima, solo que está tapado por un pañuelo, me acerco a mirar detenidamente y lo retiro. Me sorprende un poco encontrar un poco del guiso de anoche, con patatas y huevos, y al lado hay unos trozos de manzana. Sae tuvo que haber venido y como me encontró acostada, me dejó la comida servida, lista no más hasta que me despertara. Me dispongo a comer enseguida, prácticamente atiborrándome porque mi estómago rugía furioso.

Dejo el plato limpio, lo ubico de nuevo en su puesto y voy a por un poco de agua que está sobre la encimera. Mientras bebo, recuerdo lo de Peeta, así que apenas termino voy directa al teléfono. Contesta un voz femenina y cuando le pregunto por el doctor Aurelius me dice que en estos momentos está en el distrito 8, pero que si es urgente me podía dar el número de su oficina allá. Claro, lo de Peeta es urgente. Así que marco apenas termino la llamada el nuevo número que tengo. El doctor Aurelius responde a los cuatro timbrazos y al escuchar mi voz, cuando él responde, la suya suena sorprendida.

—¿Katniss? ¿Katniss Everdeen, distrito 12?

—Umm… Sí… —respondo algo indecisa.

—¡Oh, que gusto escucharte querida! Ya me temía que nunca contactaras… —contesta disminuyendo algo la voz cuando dijo las últimas palabras.- Cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo?

—Si pues bien, todo está bien hasta el momento. —tardo un minuto en escoger las palabras para preguntarle sobre Peeta, y cuando ya sé que decir, me interrumpe.

—¿Ya has leído la carta de tu madre?, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

—Escuche doctor en realidad lo llamaba para preguntarle sobre Peeta. —me impaciento así que lo suelto todo.— ¿Lleva él bien su tratamiento? ¿Ya lo terminó? ¿Ya no sufre ataques? — recuerdo algo y aunque sé y estoy segura de lo que vi en sus ojos, me inquieta, no quiero que de ninguna manera pase eso.— ¿Me sigue viendo él, en lo más profundo de sí, como su… como su enemiga?

El otro lado de la línea se queda en silencio y mientras mi mente me lleva a mis pensamientos más oscuros, indagando sobre que Peeta me odia, tanto así que desearía verme muerta… recuerdo cómo me miró, lleno de un desprecio que me erizó los vellos de la nuca, haciendo que yo misma me deseara muerta antes que él me mirara así.

—No es momento de hablar de eso, Katniss. —interrumpe el doctor Aurelius en voz baja, sacándome de mi introspección.— Más bien háblame de ti, ¿cómo llevas tu estadía en el 12?

—Por favor, doctor… hoy ha pasado algo y sólo quiero —se oye que alguien al otro lado lo está llamando y como que tapa el teléfono para responderle porque se oye algo ininteligible.

—Verás Katniss, ahora estoy algo ocupado, sin embargo de verdad necesito hablar contigo… —vuelve al teléfono.—Tengo planeado un viaje al distrito 12 desde hace algún tiempo, pero creo que lo adelantaré; así que si no se me presentan contratiempos, te veré en un par de días.

—Oh. —es todo lo que digo, no sé cómo puede afectarnos una visita suya.

—Bien, nos vemos pronto, Katniss. —responde al ver que no añado nada más.

—Adiós. —me despido, quedándome solamente con el leve pitido que emite la línea cortada.

.

* * *

 **:o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **.**

El resto del día de ayer me la pasé entumecida, moviéndome mecánicamente para hacer las cosas básicas, lo cual no fue tanto, pero sin embargo no recuerdo que haya hecho algo que valga la pena mencionar. Después de la llamada del doctor Aurelius, mis fuerzas se esfumaron y sí, pensé muchas veces en ir en busca de Peeta pero al final mis piernas cedieron y me derrumbé en el sofá de la sala de estar, a esperar que anocheciera.

Fue tan difícil volver a dormir teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior había tenido a Peeta a mi lado, abrazándome. El frío de su ausencia hizo que las pesadillas invadieran mi sueño apenas lo había conseguido así que me desperté sudorosa, tomé un poco de té y pasé lo que quedaba de la noche recostada en la cama a la espera de un sueño, que nunca llegó.

El sonido de los pájaros por mi ventana es suave, la mañana apenas comienza por lo que me cambio por ropa para pasar el día y me acomodo el cabello en una trenza. Al echarme un vistazo en el espejito del baño veo las bolsas debajo de mis ojos y noto que mi expresión luce cansada. Decido primero pasarme por la casa de Haymitch para ver su estado aunque ya sé cómo será; sin embargo quiero asegurarme de que sigue vivo, porque no he tenido noticias de él. Salgo no sin antes llenarle en un cuenco un poco de leche a Buttercup para cuando aparezca; ya que me desperté y no lo encontré, debe estar en busca de presas por los alrededores.

Cuando estoy por los escalones que conducen hacia la puerta de mi ex mentor, advierto que está entreabierta, ¿habrá alguien? ¿se le habrá olvidado cerrarla por la noche? No, no creo, puede que esté muy borracho pero no creo que olvide cerrar la puerta. Debe ser que salió por un momento y luego regrese. En todo caso avanzo para asegurarme de que no pasa nada, por lo que cuando estoy en la entrada y veo que no hay ningún movimiento extraño, me doy la vuelta… sin embargo algo me detiene. Son voces, sí. Y provienen del interior. Son bajas, deben venir de la cocina o el patio… de igual modo entro, vine para ver a Haymitch así que eso es lo que haré. Al ingresar y estar a unos cuantos pasos de la cocina, distingo las voces.

—Escucha, chico, tienes que tranquilizarte, ¿bueno? —es Haymitch, por el tono de su voz no parece que esté tan ebrio.— No exageres, el doctor te aseguró que no volverías a atacarla, y yo tampoco creo que lo hagas, ¡por favor, si se te nota que… —deja la frase en el aire, yo vagamente me pregunto qué quería decir, pero me distraigo al pensar en la otra persona, el interpelado, obviamente debe ser Peeta, todo apunta a él, y no me equivoco.

—Pero pude hacerle daño, Haymitch, no debí acercarme tanto… —dice Peeta, con voz apagada.— No sé ni por qué tuve que venir al 12, pude quedarme en el Capitolio o en donde sea…

—Éste es tu hogar. —responde Haymitch sin vacilar—. Y aunque no es el mismo lugar de siempre y ni tú, ni yo somos los de siempre, aquí es donde pertenecemos, no importa donde estemos, siempre nos vamos a sentir por fuera, al margen, porque no estamos donde deberíamos.

Me sorprende escuchar la firmeza de Haymitch, parece que las palabras más sabias las saca a relucir en momentos como éste.

—Lo sé… si Katniss no estuviera aquí, tal vez las cosas estarían mejor... pero no sé… sería como si me faltara algo si fuera así…—dice esto último bajando la voz mientras yo siento cómo una sonrisa va apareciendo en mi rostro lentamente.— No quiero herirla, Haymitch, tú muy bien lo sabes, y si permanezco cerca, sé que lo haré. Ayer no sé ni cómo pude contenerme… Lo sentí venir, estuve a punto…

—¿Qué más te dijo el doctor? —pregunta Haymitch calmadamente.

—Que por lo pronto no me acerque tanto, y que me distraiga saliendo por ahí u horneando panes, lo normal que hago en mi tratamiento.

—Umm, ¿y no has vuelto a sentir ningún síntoma del secuestro en lo que corrió del día de ayer y hoy?

—No.

—Ya veo…

—Ella me tenía miedo… Lo vi en sus ojos en los segundos que estuve consciente de mí mismo. —su tono de voz disminuyó y aunque no puedo ver su rostro, sé que ha bajado la cabeza, decaído.— Por eso es que no ha ido a verme, me tiene miedo... sí, lo mejor sería que se alejara de mí.—se oye un suspiro, sin embargo no sé de quién. Pasan algunos segundos cuando de repente escucho pasos aproximándose hacia donde estoy y yo mentalmente ruego que no se dirija hacia acá, que no, que no…

—Te veré en un rato, Haymitch, iré al mercado a comprar algunas cosas, ¿quieres algo? —dice Peeta desde el umbral de la cocina, bueno, creo que desde el umbral, sin embargo no me quedo a escuchar que responde Haymitch, si no que salgo lo más rápida y sigilosa que puedo para que no levante sospechas.

Afuera la mañana se ha teñido de azul suave, corre un viento leve que agita los no muchos árboles alrededor, el césped luce espléndido a la pálida luz del sol por lo que respiro profundo y con un último vistazo hacia la casa de mi ex mentor, camino a grandes zancadas hasta la mía.

Cuando estoy dentro, advierto un sonido en la cocina, así que de nuevo camino lentamente y cuando me asomo en el marco mi inquietud se disipa. Es Sae. Está preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Sae. —saludo ya más tranquila, definitivamente andar a hurtadillas me ha desatado los nervios, avanzo los pasos hasta la mesa y me siento.

—Buenos días, Katniss. Pensé que estabas acostada. —dice aún de espaldas a la mesa, preparando lo que sea que hace.

—Umm, sí, salí un momento a respirar aire fresco… —respondo, pensativa. ¡Peeta cree que no he ido a verlo porque le tengo miedo!, exclamo dentro de mi mente, furiosa. Y yo que pensé que solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

—Bueno pues hoy el día se ve glorioso así que te entiendo. Bien, aquí tienes. —dice poniendo en frente de mí un plato de patatas fritas con tocino y en un lado, pequeños trozos de pera, manzana y fresa. Mi estómago ruge reclamando la comida así que de momento olvido mi rabia.

Cuando estoy satisfecha, tomo un vaso de zumo de naranja que Sae puso sobre la mesa, descansando entre trago y trago para que me baje el desayuno. Me paro de la mesa y mientras recojo los platos sucios, Sae se despide rápidamente, me desea un buen día y se retira. Bueno, ojalá este día termine bien al menos, o eso espero; puesto que ya tengo claro lo que haré. Termino rápidamente de organizar la cocina y reviso que todo esté en orden.

Antes de pensar bien lo que hago, salgo directo hacia la casa de Peeta.

Cuando llego a la entrada toco la puerta, y la toco de nuevo, pero nadie responde. Después de varios golpes más, me rindo y me tiro en las escaleras de entrada, no me queda más opción que esperar a que regrese ya que no pienso irme sin antes hablar con él. Los minutos pasan y cuando creo que no volverá, al menos no por ahora, escucho débilmente unos pies arrastrándose. Levanto la mirada que tenía fija en el suelo y lo visualizo a unos 10 metros más o menos. Sin embargo no me ha visto, tiene sus ojos concentrados en la grava y de igual modo no es que yo esté en una posición demasiado visible.

Cuando está solo a unos pasos, levanta la mirada y cuando me ve, abre mucho los ojos.

—¿Katniss…?- empieza incrédulo, pero no lo dejo acabar.

—No te tengo miedo. —digo con voz firme.

—¿Que qué? ¿A qué te…? —prosigue, pero lo corto.

—Que no te tengo miedo. Estás muy equivocado. Sí, admito que por un momento lo sentí, pero yo sabía que no me harías daño. Y sé que no lo harás. No me preguntes cómo, solo lo sé.— respondo mirándolo fijamente. Me levanto de donde estoy para afirmar más lo que dije.

Se queda un instante procesando lo que le acabo lo que decir, hasta que una expresión de entendimiento cruza su rostro. Ya debió de deducir que escuché su conversación con Haymitch, sin embargo eso es lo menos que me interesa, frunce el entrecejo y me preparo mentalmente para lo que dirá, posiblemente el reproche.

.

* * *

 _ **Continuaraaa señores y señoras... la semana que viene :) o tal vez antes? wuajaja**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola mis queridos y sexys lectores! Feliz año!**_

 _ **Sorry por la tardanza pero ustedes saben... fiestas de fin de año :D**_

 _ **Pero adivinen què? hoy hay lluvia de actualizaciones!**_

 _ **YAAAAAY**_

 _ **DISFRUTEN!**_

 _ **pd. recomendacion musical para el capitulo (escuchen un trocito antes de leer) Just Like Heaven interpretada por Katie Melua :)**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

—¿Estuviste en casa de Haymitch escuchando nuestra conversación? —pregunta Peeta, mirándome con lo que sólo puedo interpretar como rabia.

—Sí… —admito algo nerviosa, pero de inmediato recupero mi posición.— Pero ese no es el caso, Peeta, no puedo creer que pienses en irte del distrito, es decir, sé que no hemos hablado sobre el tema pero no es para que vayas pensando en medidas tan drásticas…

—¡Puedes estar gravemente herida en este momento, Katniss! —estalla Peeta, por lo que pego un respingo.— O quizá muerta… ¿no lo ves?

Sus últimas palabras las dice en voz tan baja que tardo unos instantes en entenderlas.

—Pero no lo estoy, sigo aquí… —digo lentamente, acortando los pasos que nos separan.

—Por favor, quédate donde estás. —me ordena. Su petición me toma tan desprevenida que me quedo petrificada— No me iré del distrito, si eso es lo que te preocupa, me quedaré, pero solamente si pongo distancia entre tú y yo. —declara firmemente.— Es lo mejor.

—¿Y crees que poniendo distancia entre los dos, dejarás de sufrir los ataques? ¿Quién dice que sí? —pregunto a la defensiva. En realidad sí es demasiado probable que los ataques que él sufre se deban a que haga contacto conmigo; pero la idea me resulta tan insoportable que me niego a aceptarlo, tiene que haber otra solución que no sea alejarse de mí. Él es mi compañero, mi amigo, mi aliado… y no podría lidiar con la idea de no hablarnos estando tan cerca el uno del otro, ya no quiero perder a nadie más…

—Todo se dispara cuando estoy junto a ti… Es… es como si mi mente, la parte que creo que aún sigue secuestrada y que de alguna manera siempre lo estará, hiciera todo lo posible por volverte en mi contra, y tanto es su fuerza y fervor que lo hace, Katniss, lo hace… No lo puedo soportar… pero peor sería soportar que ya no estuvieras aquí. —responde tristemente, apartándose de mí y sentándose en uno de los escalones de la entrada.—Tienes que entender, es por tu bien.

—Sigues protegiéndome ¿real o no real? —pregunto de repente, sintiendo a mi corazón martillando velozmente en mi pecho.

Peeta inmediatamente levanta su mirada, viéndome con ese tenue brillo que hace agitar mucho más a mi corazón, tan inconfundible, el mismo que sale a relucir cuando lucha en los momentos de su locura. Traga saliva y tarda varios segundos en responder, mientras aprovecho ese tiempo para sentarme en los escalones a su lado. Nunca quitándome la vista de encima. Cuando creo que no dirá nada, responde:

—Real. —enseguida aparta sus ojos, que se posan en el césped en frente de nosotros.

—Pues no lo haces yéndote de mi lado. —contesto en un susurro apenas audible, clavando la mirada en su rostro pálido. Peeta se dirige de nuevo hacia mí, y aunque el brillo de sus ojos sigue fijo en su mirada, hay algo más… algo cálido, algo que no logro discernir del todo. De nuevo, se demora en contestar.

—¿Quieres que sigamos haciendo actividades juntos aun cuando puedo atacarte en cualquier momento? —pregunta, manteniendo su expresión neutral, pero en su voz advierto un poco de emoción.

—No creo que vuelvas a atacarme, o sea llevamos ya un par de meses en el distrito y es la primera vez que te da algo, por lo que tal vez sólo haya sido un momento de intranquilidad… es todo. —respondo todavía en voz baja.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no debemos arriesgarnos…

—De todos modos, es mejor que lo hablemos con el doctor Aurelius, quedó de venir hoy o mañana, así que podremos tener idea de qué es lo que pasa y cómo se trata en realidad. ¿Seguiste el tratamiento aun después de salir del Capitolio cierto? —pregunto, tendremos que platicar con el doctor todo lo que hemos hecho, por el bien de la recuperación de Peeta.

—¿Qué? ¿El doctor Aurelius viene hacia acá? —cuestiona sonando sorprendido.

Entonces recuerdo lo que él había hablado con Haymitch sobre el doctor, tuvo que hablar con él ayer después de su crisis y éste le dijo qué hacer. Tal vez durante la mañana de ese día, antes de que yo lo llamara.

—Lo llamé. Quería averiguar más sobre tu tratamiento, pero él insistió en saber más sobre mí, como era la primera vez que lo llamaba, así que me dijo que vendría.

Peeta voltea su cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente y la sacude unos segundos, incrédulo.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?

—No. Le insistí, pero en ese momento estaba ocupado. El caso es que tenemos que hablar con él, Peeta. Todo tiene solución, sólo tenemos que hacer lo que el doctor nos diga.— contesto, colocando mi mano en su hombro.

—¿Vas a estar conmigo cuando llegue el doctor? —pregunta, volteándome a mirar, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Y tú crees que vas a pasar por todo el procedimiento solo? — sonrío, tratando de animarlo.— Ni pensarlo.

—Katniss, no tienes que hacer todo esto, en verdad… —responde sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

—¡Sí que tengo!- exclamo enérgica. —Tú has estado conmigo en los momentos más tormentosos, acompañándome, cuidándome... Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Peeta sonríe lentamente, ya más animado y yo no puedo evitar sonreírle más abiertamente de vuelta.

—De hecho, es mucho, y realmente lo aprecio. Gracias. —dice, haciendo agitar de nuevo mi pecho. De repente mi mano, que estaba en su hombro, se mueve hasta dar con la mano izquierda de él ubicada a su costado, y se la envuelve en un apretón, él se da cuenta y en vez de apartarla, que es lo creo que hará, la entrelaza con la mía. Mi mirada se queda fija unos instantes en nuestras manos entrelazadas, recordando curiosamente las muchas veces que han estado así, sólo sorprendiéndome de que esta vez, es como si lo sintiera de verdad, tibia, desprendiendo una inesperada calma, y como con una sensación de protección, esa clase de sensación que solo me da Peeta.

—Para mí no es nada. —respondo sincera, encontrándome nuevamente con su mirada.

El sol ha encontrado su camino entre las nubes, haciendo iluminar mucho más el día. Pero se nos ha puesto directamente encima de nosotros, por lo que interrumpe el momento y no nos queda más que levantarnos y entrar a la casa. Increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, ya es mediodía y parece que sólo han pasado unos minutos desde que me levanté temprano en la mañana y visité la casa de Haymitch.

Peeta me indica que pase a su salón y tome asiento mientras él va a por unas bebidas.

En la cómoda situada al lado del sofá más grande, visualizo un revoltijo de papeles, me acerco a observarlos mejor y descubro que son cartas. Al detenerme y mirar fijamente una que estaba al borde de la mesita, leo que en su respaldo dice: Effie Trinket, Capitolio.

Vaya. No he sabido nada de Effie, nuestra antigua acompañante, desde hace mucho…, y bueno la verdad es que no he sabido de la vida de muchas personas a las cuales conozco… La última vez que la vi, fue la vez que me arreglaron para dispararle al presidente Snow… alejo ese recuerdo de mi mente, concentrándome en la carta delante de mí, decidiendo tomarla y preguntarle a Peeta por ella. Justo cuando me siento en el sofá, aparece él con dos vasos de vidrio llenos de lo que imagino será zumo de melocotón. Me ofrece un vaso el cual tomo y degusto hasta el final, no tenía idea de cuánta sed tenía. Él se da cuenta de la carta en mi mano por lo que paro de beber, algo apenada.

—Oh no, no la he leído… Es que vi el remitente y…

—Tranquila, Katniss, está bien. —me interrumpe, sonriendo.

—¿Sí?, bueno es que a mí no me gustaría que cogieran mis cartas así como así, como para averiguar algo, perdona mi intromisión. —respondo, porque es verdad.

—Está bien, ya te dije, tranquila, no hay nada que perdonar.—dice Peeta.— Más bien dime, ¿qué fue lo que llamó tu atención?

—Oh, bueno, es que vi que la mandaba Effie, no la he visto desde, bueno… me preguntaba qué sería de ella.

—Ah sí, bueno pues esa me llegó hace poco, según lo que dice está bien viviendo en el Capitolio, nada es como antes pero que está tratando de ubicarse después de todo lo ocurrido… Al parecer a los habitantes del Capitolio les ha costado adaptarse a esta nueva etapa, ya sabes, pero todo está siguiendo un nuevo orden, así que poco a poco ha ido mejorando la situación… me preguntó sobre cómo estábamos nosotros, ya que te ha enviado cartas pero no se las has respondido…, y además quiere que la vayamos a visitar algún día.— responde Peeta, mientras bebe otro trago.

Me doy cuenta de lo poco que sé que ha pasado con el país, con mis allegados. Desde que llegué al distrito me he hecho un ovillo al mundo exterior, escondiéndome de la realidad… El mundo gira a mí alrededor y yo me he limitado a hundirme en mi oscuridad… Sin embargo desde que llegó Peeta las cosas han cambiado, de alguna manera he vuelto a ver la luz, y ahora que la veo, tan llena de esperanza de una mejor vida, no pienso cerrarme más, saldré, viviré mi vida, visitaré a mi familia y amigos. Sí, las pesadillas seguirán, no me olvidaré del pasado, de los seres queridos que ya no están…

De algún modo ahora sé que todavía hay cosas buenas por las que vale la pena seguir respirando, y luchar.

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Quedé de encontrarme con Peeta en la plaza de la ciudad para hacer algunas compras y de paso salir un rato a observar cómo van las cosas por el Distrito 12. Así que me pongo los zapatos y me encamino a su encuentro. El leve viento de la mañana es puro y fresco, lleno del aroma primaveral de las flores y del sonido de los pájaros que vuelan alrededor, definitivamente el día luce glorioso. A unos pocos pasos de llegar al sector comercial, donde ya muchas tiendas están en funcionamiento, me topo con alguien por andar distraída mirando hacia la tienda donde se supone me encontraré con Peeta. Cuando miro detenidamente hacia la persona con la que tropecé, tengo que bajar un poco mis ojos ya que es solo un niño. Y no cualquiera. Es Rory, el hermano pequeño de Gale.

—¡Katniss! —exclama sorprendido.

—¡Rory! —sonrío. Luce más alto, el cabello revuelto; no puedo evitar pensar que se parece bastante a Gale…

—¡Oh!, mi mamá pensaba que estabas en el 4 con tu madre. Nunca te había visto por aquí.— dice igualmente sonriendo.

—Ah sí, es que no acostumbro salir… —aparto un poco la mirada y veo que lleva una bolsa en sus manos.— ¿Siguen viviendo en su antigua casa? ¿Cómo está Hazelle? —pregunto cambiando de tema.

—Umm pues sí, aunque estamos pensando en mudarnos, Gale quiere que nos vayamos a vivir con él porque quiere tenernos cerca, pero mamá no quiere que nos vayamos así que sólo lo estamos pensando. —Ahora recuerdo vagamente que Sae me dijo alguna vez que Gale estaba en el 2, traté de sentir algún remordimiento o rabia hacia él, pero no encontré nada.— Y ella sí está bien, gracias por preguntar. —termina sonriendo.

—Umm. ¿Y cómo está Gale? —pregunto de la nada.

—Le está yendo muy bien allá en el Distrito 2, tiene un cargo muy alto y nos manda dinero para los gastos de la casa. Por cierto, muchas veces ha preguntado por ti.

Oh Gale. Me quedo pensando en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nunca hubiera ido a los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Seguiríamos siendo amigos? O ¿si yo le hubiera dado cabida a algo más…? ¿Habría correspondido los besos que me hubiese dado? Mi mente se nubla y de repente empieza a enviarme imágenes de Peeta y por alguna razón, me olvido completamente de Gale. Con Peeta en mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento de Gale y yo juntos resulta inimaginable, incluso para mí, justo ahora cualquier acercamiento entre él y yo me resulta impensable. No sé cómo antes no lo tuve claro pero ahora sé con certeza, que las dudas que pude haber tenido sobre mis sentimientos hacia Gale, están disipadas.

—Le envías mis saludos. —digo con una sonrisa.— Y que le deseo muchos éxitos en el Distrito 2.

—¡Claro! —exclama Rory igual, empezando a caminar de vuelta por donde vino.— Le alegrará mucho saber sobre ti.

—Se me olvidaba, envía mis saludos a tu mamá también, ¡dile que la visitaré pronto! —tengo que alzar la voz debido a que el chico se ha alejado bastante.

—Lo haré. —oigo que responde responde, ya muy lejos.

Con un último vistazo al camino por donde se alejó Rory, me dirijo finalmente a la tienda de comestibles al otro lado de la plaza. Cuando entro, saludo al vendedor que conocía del Quemador, y observo alrededor los estantes para localizar a Peeta, pero solo encuentro otros clientes, todos desconocidos que como usualmente, se me quedan mirando. Me siento en una de las bancas cafés situadas en la esquina, a esperar.

Cuando ya han pasado tres o cuatro minutos se abre la puerta. Es él. Me levanto rápidamente de mi asiento y avanzo. Sonríe cuando me ve, lleva algo en su mano.

—Hola. —saludo cuando llego a su lado.— Te estabas tardando.

—¡Hola! Sí es que a última hora recordé traerte esto. —responde alzando la bolsa que lleva en su mano.— Supuse que no habías desayunado.

—Oh, Peeta ¿qué me has…? —un suspiro se me escapa al coger la bolsa y captar el olor.—Queso.

—Los bollos que te gustan.—responde, luego le pide al dueño de la tienda que le de dos batidos de fresa, nuevos en la tienda.— Y bien, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien. —digo, luego muerdo un trozo de pan que he sacado.— ¿Y tú? —el hombre le entrega los batidos y luego nos dirigimos a unos asiento cercanos.

—Toda ha ido bien. Ah... oye me encontré con el doctor Aurelius. —contesta algo indiferente y después bebe del batido.

—¿Ya llegó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cuándo lo podemos ir a ver? —pregunto y toso un poco, aún con la boca llena.

—Tiene que hacer unas cosas primero, me dijo que llegará a más tardar en la tarde o mañana para vernos. —le da un mordisco a su bollo, y yo extiendo mi brazo hacia su rostro y le retiro los diminutos restos del pan que le han quedado en las comisuras de los labios.

Él me voltea a mirar y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.—Admito que a mí también me encantan.

—Creo que nadie puede resistírseles. —respondo con una amplia sonrisa.

De vuelta en mi casa, limpio un poco el polvo que se ha acumulado en los inmuebles del salón ya que si el Doctor Aurelius viene, encuentre todo algo ordenado. Nunca he sido muy buena en las tareas del hogar pero me defiendo bien en cuestión de aseo y limpieza. Alrededor de la hora del almuerzo, sudo tanto que podría chorrear, por lo que subo a mi habitación por un buen baño. Mientras que la tina se llena me siento en el borde y comienzo a pensar en Gale sin previo aviso.

No he tenido noticias de él en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera ha tratado de localizarme… o ¿tal vez si? Recogí la pila de cartas que tenía acumuladas en el rincón del salón y las guardé en un cajoncito de la cómoda ya que no pensaba leerlas pero, ¿será que Gale se ha comunicado mediante ese medio? O quizá me haya llamado al teléfono pero al ver que no contestaba se rindió. Realmente no sé, y no es que me deba interesar pero tener una amistad tan fuerte con alguien y romper los lazos tan repentinamente… Pienso en Prim y en que Gale tuvo algo que ver con eso y la rabia y el rencor se apodera de mí tan rápido que noto que agarro fuertemente los bordes de la tina. Definitivamente haber dejado a Gale de lado fue lo mejor que pude hacer. No soy de las que perdona por lo que es difícil alejarme, en especial de él… de mi mejor amigo. Empiezo a sentir que las lágrimas acechan por la contrariedad de mis emociones y me obligo a no pensar más sobre el tema.

Tardo una eternidad en el baño dejando que el agua y la espuma me relajen y cuando salgo me pongo unos pantalones y camiseta cómodos para pasar el resto del día. Situándome frente al gran espejo de mi cuarto advierto que estoy pálida, tanto así que parece que estoy enferma, desentonando con el tono aceitunado de mi piel; por lo que pellizco un poco mis mejillas para darles algo de color. No tengo entendido si el Doctor Aurelius llegará a la casa de Peeta o a la mía, solo espero que si llega adonde Peeta, éste se tome el tiempo de venir a buscarme y no empiece a hablar él solo con el Doctor.

Bajo a la cocina por un bocadillo y es cuando escucho los golpes en la puerta. Cuando la abro encuentro a Peeta con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios, los hombros un poco caídos y una mirada de nerviosismo, sin embargo al hablar, su voz es bastante firme.

—Hola, Katniss. —saluda— Ya llegó el Doctor.

Qué rápido. Pensé que llegaría entrada la noche y no le daría tiempo llegar hoy, debe tener muchas ganas de hablarnos. Empiezo a sentir algo de miedo por lo que dirá, aunque también un poco de ansiedad, así que trato de calmarme.

—Hey, Peeta. —respondo, sonriendo— Bueno, supongo que quiere vernos enseguida, así que vayamos de una vez.— Entro a mi casa de nuevo y recojo mis llaves. Al darme la vuelta después de haber cerrado la puerta, lo encuentro con sus ojos fijos en mí.

—Katniss, ya sabes que no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, sé que es muy difícil…

—Peeta, no quiero discutir al respecto. Iré contigo porque quiero, no porque me sienta obligada. —lo interrumpo, mirándole seriamente. En ese momento decido que tengo que ser fuerte, por Peeta, ya que quiero que se recupere totalmente.

—Siempre tan obstinada.—responde bromeando.

—Ya calla. —digo rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo. Tomo su brazo y empezamos a movernos hacia su casa. Mientras caminamos, lo miro de reojo buscando alguna manera de animarlo, él siempre lo hace conmigo y ahora mismo desprende cierto miedo e inquietud que sólo quiero encontrar una manera de poder sacarlo de ese estado. De repente voltea y me pilla observándole.

—¿Qué? —pregunta, curioso.

—Pensé que no vendrías a buscarme, es decir, que te quedarías hablando tú solo con el Doctor. —le suelto lo primero que se me ocurre, que es algo en lo que venía pensando ya, sin embargo un poco avergonzada de que me haya visto espiándolo.

—Ah pues, aunque en parte no quisiera que estuvieras allí, otra parte sí lo quiere y de hecho, lo necesita. —admite, sincerándose.— Me da un poco de nervios estar ahí solo…

Algo dentro de mi pecho se agita al oír que necesita que yo esté ahí, con él.

—Bueno, ¡es tu día de suerte! —exclamo riendo un poco, tratando de animarlo.— Y no te preocupes, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Con una última sonrisa, entramos en su casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Peeta me dirige a su salón donde nos encontramos al doctor hojeando unos papeles. Al levantar la vista y vernos, una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, saludándome e invitándonos a sentar.

—Bien chicos, vine lo más rápido que pude ya que tengo otros asuntos pendientes y sé que no me daba tiempo para venir después, por lo que decidí venir hoy. —dice, mirándonos a ambos.— Así que, primero lo primero; Katniss, ¿cómo estás? —pregunta mirándome directamente.

—¿Qué? ¿No íbamos a hablar sobre Peeta? —respondo incrédula y a la vez sorprendida. No me imaginé que hablaríamos sobre mí.

—Hablaremos sobre Peeta, no te preocupes, solo quiero saber cómo lo has llevado tú en este tiempo.

—Oh bien. —me aclaro la garganta. No sé bien cómo responder su pregunta, pero de igual modo no es que vaya a abrirme a él ni nada. Nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Decido apegarme a cosas superficiales.— Todo ha estado tranquilo y me he sentido mejor.

—¿Hablaste con tu madre?

—Pues sí, hablamos muy bien y quedé de visitarla pronto. —respondo algo cortante, queriendo acabar esta conversación sobre mí.

—¿Y con tu primo Gale? —pregunta, observándome detenidamente. Por su mirada puedo decir que sabe que no es mi primo.

—No. —replico molesta. Noto los ojos de Peeta sobre mí, pero lo ignoro.

—Bien… físicamente puedo decir que has mejorado, sí, al menos ahora no te niegas a hablar, lo cual es bueno, claro. Sin embargo esperaba que estuvieras reacia a hablarme de nuevo ya que ni siquiera contestabas mis llamadas. —dice, acusador.

—Sólo estoy aquí por Peeta, eso es todo. —le devuelvo la mirada. Se me queda mirando como analizándome hasta que su expresión se suaviza y pregunta:

—¿Cómo has llevado tu pérdida?

¿Qué? ¿Mi pérdida?

...

Prim.

Mis defensas se aflojan con la mención de su nombre en mi mente y noto cómo empiezo a temblar. No esperaba que preguntara sobre eso por lo que trato al máximo de calmarme ya que no quiero comenzar a llorar frente al doctor. Sin embargo no puedo conseguir sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo y la desvío a mi regazo.

—Yo… yo… yo lo llevo bien. —digo, forzándome a hablar claro. Siento la cálida mano de Peeta sosteniendo la mía antes de que me dé cuenta por lo que subo mi rostro y le dirijo una mirada agradecida.

El doctor se nos queda mirando unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Lo entiendo, tranquila, no hablaremos más de ello. —prosigue, con una expresión de compasión en el rostro.— Bien, cambiando de tema, pasemos a Peeta.

Noto cómo el mismo se tensa a mi lado así que ahora soy yo la que le sostiene con más fuerza la mano.

—¿Cómo lo has llevado tú? —le pregunta.

—Pues, bien sí… digo no, es decir, no. No lo llevo bien.

—¿Qué has sentido?

—Siento que está pasando con más frecuencia. —toma un respiro.— Estoy bien cuando de repente siento esta confusión en mi cabeza, como una especie de neblina que cubriera mi mente y no me dejara pensar con claridad. Cuando menos me lo espero comienzo a sentir rabia e imágenes inundan mi mente, acerca de los juegos, todo lo que me hicieron en… en el Capitolio, pero más que todo, imágenes tuyas. —dice mirándome.— Tuyas, Katniss. Es insoportable. Empiezo esa lucha interna y las imágenes se mezclan entre sí, obligándome a pensar cosas que no quiero hacer.—baja la mirada unos segundos y luego la levanta para mirar al doctor directamente—. Cuando acaba, mi confusión continúa, sin embargo al pasar los minutos, las cosas comienzan a aclararse para mí. Aunque en el fondo sigue esa confusión.

Vaya. Definitivamente verlo por fuera no es nada parecido a como debe ser por dentro. Ha expresado claramente cómo se siente, con esa capacidad única que tiene para hablar y yo sólo siento cómo me duele el corazón de tener que pensar en todo lo que ha sufrido…

—Claro. —interrumpe el doctor mis pensamientos, tomando apuntes en su bloc.— ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con que estés cerca de Katniss verdad?

—Sí. Verdaderamente lo creo. Pienso que debería irme lejos y tal vez me recupere pero… me es muy difícil alejarme. —dice en voz baja esto último, dirigiéndome una rápida mirada.

—Yo no creo que debería irse. —digo en tono de reproche devolviéndole una mirada cargada de reproche—- Es decir, sólo ha sufrido un solo ataque… y ya han pasado meses desde que no sufría ninguno, ¿no es así?

—Katniss tiene razón Peeta. No creo que necesites irte, es más, podría decir que el que estés aquí ha hecho que te sientas mejor, ¿o me equivoco?

—Umm, pues sí.

—De hecho más específicamente, creo que el que estés con Katniss lo hace mucho mejor.—dice mirando nuestras manos aún enlazadas.— Si quieres salir del distrito, recomiendo que salgan los dos; así ambos pueden despejar sus mentes, mientras se acompañan el uno al otro. Creo que esa sería una muy buena terapia. —se para unos segundos mientras que una leve sonrisa atraviesa su rostro.— Por cierto chicos, siempre supe que entre ustedes era más que actuación. —añade, en tono confidencial.

Inmediatamente Peeta suelta su agarre de mi mano mientras yo siento como el rubor cubre mis mejillas.

—No, no. Katniss y yo no… estamos juntos. —dice Peeta rápidamente, muy rápido para mi gusto diría yo.

No sé por qué ese comentario me aflige, sin embargo me obligo a mirar firme al doctor aunque aún sienta un leve rubor en mi rostro.

—Sólo somos amigos, siempre lo fuimos. —respondo rotunda, aunque de repente empiezo a divagar…

—Ja, ja, ja. —se ríe el doctor.— Ustedes chicos… En fin, lo único que podría decir es que en este caso ambos se necesitan el uno al otro, para apoyarse en cada una de sus situaciones; por lo que mi consejo es que salgan un tiempo y se relajen.

—¿Quiere que salgamos? ¿Ese es su consejo? —pregunta Peeta, sorprendido.

—Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Sólo pensé que recetaría más medicinas o algo más radical.

—Oh no, sigue tomando las pastillas que te di, por ahí otros dos meses, entonces me llamas.—responde el doctor comenzando a recoger los papeles y meterlos en su maletín.

—¿Y cuándo sugiere que nos vayamos?- pregunto.

—Cuánto más pronto mejor. —de repente se levanta y nos mira como disculpándose.— Es una pena que ya tenga que irme porque me hubiera gustado hablar más a fondo con ustedes; sin embargo, para algo están los teléfonos ¿no es así? —termina con una sonrisa socarrona tirando de sus labios gruesos.

No sé por qué su comentario me molesta, creo que es porque su imagen refleja la de un hombre que para ser doctor, no me inspira confianza. Además de que esperaba una sesión más profunda para reflexionar sobre el estado de Peeta, y solo se ha reducido a una breve conversación de la cual su único consejo final ha sido: "vayan de vacaciones".

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? —el tono de Peeta muestra que piensa lo mismo que yo.

—Sí, pero sabes que cualquier inconveniente, puedes comunicarte conmigo. —se inclina para estrechar la mano de Peeta y después la mía.—Tú también, Katniss.

—Sin duda. —digo con sarcasmo, sin tratar de ocultar mi molestia.

—Muy bien chicos, espero verlos de nuevo, cuídense. —nos lanza una última mirada antes de marcharse.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras escuchamos el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, ninguno queriendo interrumpir la manta de relativa tranquilidad sobre nosotros.

—Katniss, yo…—empieza Peeta haciéndome saltar.— En verdad no sé qué estaba pensando el doctor, de todo lo que siempre ha dicho o recomendado, esto ha sido la más descabellado. Pienso que debemos apegarnos al plan inicial de que seguiría viviendo aquí pero manteniéndome lejos de ti.

—¿No piensas hacer lo que ha dicho el doctor? —pregunto, sintiendo una repentina desolación.

—Es que no veo de qué manera puede ayudar. Seguiría estando contigo todo el tiempo e incluso puede que los ataques incrementen.

—Sigues con la idea de que debes alejarte de mí, ¿no es así?

—¡Claro! —exclama.— Es lo mejor. —Debo de haber puesto alguna expresión en mi rostro ya que cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace sonando preocupado.— ¿Katniss? ¿Qué pasa?

Toda clase de ideas se escabullen en mi mente. Este viaje no sólo le ayudaría a él; yo podría beneficiarme, tal vez… tal vez sea cierto lo que el doctor ha dicho, necesito despejar mi mente, dejar que otros ambientes me distraigan del gris y decaído distrito 12, de todo lo que pasó…

—Es que estoy pensando que quizás funcionaría… es decir, no sólo sería bueno para ti sino para ambos. Tal vez estar aquí, en las raíces de nuestro pasado haya sido lo que nos mantiene de alguna forma sumidos en esta… situación.—finalizo mirando un punto en la nada.

—¿Quieres ir de verdad?

—No sería por mucho tiempo, sabes que no podría mantenerme alejada del distrito 12 por tanto… pero sí. Sí.

Peeta aparta su mirada de mi rostro y noto cómo está pensando sobre el tema.

—Creo que… Lo pensaré, en mi caso no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera.

—Sí, perdona. Sólo pensaba en mí. Lo que sea que decidas, estará bien para mí, siempre y cuando no sea irte lejos tu solo. —marco la última palabra tratando de bromear (nada bien) con lo de que quiere hacer todo sin mi ayuda. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

—Claro, bueno… supongo que mientras tanto deberíamos pensar qué hacer con nuestro valioso tiempo… Umm, propongo comer hasta hartarnos, toda esta conversación me ha dado un hambre brutal —dice, tocándose el estómago.

—En ese caso es estupendo que tengamos al cocinero justo aquí. —sonrío.

.

* * *

 **:O aceptara Peeta irse?**


	12. Chapter 12

_**.**_

 _ **Capítulo 12**_

Me encuentro sentada en una de las bancas mugrientas de la estación de tren del Distrito.

Sí, Peeta al final y después de una semana accedió a hacer estas pequeñas "vacaciones", sospecho que más por mí que por él. Ahora se encuentra en taquilla reclamando los tiquetes, vestido con un abrigo de piel que lo protege del repentino viento frío que está corriendo. Estos días hemos pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo juntos, acompañándonos en nuestras respectivas actividades o enfrascados en conversaciones triviales. Es raro… después de todo lo que pasamos, encontrarnos así, sin preocuparnos por sobrevivir o por salvar la vida del otro… Tomo un largo respiro relajándome y tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas que me llegan. Guardé todo lo que necesitaba en mi maleta, lo cual consiste en un par de pantalones, camisas y medias en su mayoría ya que sé que no utilizaré mucho. Después de unos minutos la voz de Peeta interrumpe mis vacíos pensamientos. —En unos minutos llega el tren, ¿quieres que te compre algo para el camino?

—No, gracias. Solo son unas horas ¿no?, el Distrito 7 no está tan lejos.

—Pues no, pero tal vez te dé sed o algo… espérame ya vengo. —sale disparado a una de las tienditas de los alrededores y él sí que ignora solemnemente a los que se le quedan mirando. Es adorable lo tanto que se preocupa por mí, tenerlo a mi lado definitivamente me ha ayudado a salir de mi desolación y tristeza… Mientras espero me prometo mentalmente nunca dejarlo ir.

El tren arrima justo cuando Peeta llega a mi lado con una bolsa en sus manos y una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. Recojo mi pequeña maleta y me inclino para recoger la suya al mismo tiempo que él por lo que nuestras manos chocan; y en el intento de levantarme para que él la recoja por fin, lo volvemos a hacer al mismo tiempo y esta vez son nuestras narices las que se rozan. Dejo escapar una risilla nerviosa y él sólo sonríe, como complacido.

—Tranquila yo lo llevo. —me indica para que avance y yo lo hago algo ofuscada después de tal interacción.

En la puerta de entrada Peeta le entrega los tiquetes al ayudante y al poner un pie en el escalón me paralizo.

Es como si todo se repitiera de nuevo. Yo, subiendo al tren que me llevará directo al matadero. De nuevo mi mente jugándome una mala pasada. Trato de retroceder pero Peeta ya está detrás de mí impidiéndome la salida.

—Katniss, Katniss… Ya nada de eso existe. —me susurra al oído. Nada de eso existe. Nada de eso existe. Nada de eso existe. Repito esas palabras en mi mente como una especie de mantra, sorprendida al darme cuenta de lo mucho que Peeta me conoce que hasta sin verme puede ver cuando algo anda mal.— Todo estará bien, estoy aquí.

Después de varios segundos me adentro un poco al tren y descubro que no es ostentoso ni mucho menos, todo lo contrario a esos trenes del Capitolio. Con vagones pequeños, pocos pasillos, las paredes de colores marrones y tonos oscuros, las ventanas un poco rígidas, todo algo austero pero con un ambiente acogedor. Sí, el tren es soportable, será un viaje soportable.

Nos acomodamos en una casilla que tiene dos pequeños mullidos sillones, uno frente al otro, cada uno con vista a la ventana. Me coloco pegada a esta y Peeta se sienta justo a mi lado, después de haber acomodado las maletas en la parte de arriba.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta, tomándome de la mano.

—Bien sí, no te preocupes, ¿y tú?

—Solo lo estaré cuando tú lo estés. —responde mirándome serio.

—Sí, Peeta, estoy bien. —contesto quitando su agarre de mi mano.— Es solo que no esperaba montarme en un tren tan pronto.

—Yo tampoco… no son bueno recuerdos… Sin embargo para eso es este viaje, para tratar de olvidar.

—Tratar… —suspiro mirando un punto indefinido.

—Quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que este receso sea lo más ameno posible para los dos. Como dijo el doctor, sólo debemos relajarnos y no pensar en nada.

—Lo sé, yo también haré todo lo que pueda.

Me quedo mirando el horizonte y el cielo plagado de estrellas, no había viaje de día por lo que tuvimos que viajar de noche, estaremos llegando alrededor de las cuatro o las cinco de la mañana a nuestro destino. Después de un largo rato en silencio, lentamente me recuesto en su hombro creyendo que está dormido, por lo que me sorprendo un poco cuando envuelve su brazo a mi alrededor. Los ruidos de conversaciones han disminuido conforme avanza la noche así que cuando hablo, lo hago susurrando.

—¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba mal en cuanto ingresé al tren?

—No sé… Es como algo natural, sé cuándo algo te pasa, cuando algo está mal.—dice él igualmente susurrando.

—Me conoces tanto… y siento que yo no alcanzo a llegar a donde tú me conoces.

—No te conozco tanto… A veces no sé qué piensas, te cierras y me es imposible ver algo.

—No, Peeta. Creo que me conoces más que yo a mí misma… ¿me ayudarías a intentar conocerme? —Sé que es algo ridículo hablar de esto, el sueño ya me tiene en sus tentáculos pero es un momento tan íntimo que no iba a ser capaz de estropearlo con cualquier torpeza que salga de mi boca.

—Yo creo que sí que te conoces… Sólo debes… encontrarte a ti misma.

—Yo… me encuentro es a tu lado… —oigo que sale de mis labios, sin embargo mis párpados no me dan tiempo a analizar lo dicho ya que caigo profundamente dormida.

Cuando despierto, Peeta está perdido mirando por la ventana. Noto las mantas sobre mis hombros y una almohada en mi cabeza la cual no recuerdo haber puesto. Sigue estando oscuro, pero asumo que son a lo mucho las dos o tres de la mañana. Hay un resquicio de luz que se cuela por la pequeña puertecita gris del compartimiento lo cual me permite ver las arrugas de su frente, está sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué te pasaste a ese lado? —mi voz sale ronca.

—¡Katniss! —pega un salto.— Pensé que estabas dormida. —dice pasándose las manos por el pelo.

—Lo estaba. ¿Qué haces? —me levanto con mucho esfuerzo ya que estar en la misma posición me entumeció de pies a cabeza y me sitúo a su lado.

—Sólo estaba mirando por la ventana.

—Sí. Claro. Algo te conozco. ¿Qué estabas pensando?

—En ti.—responde sin tapujos todavía mirando por la ventana.

Siento un leve cosquilleo en mi espalda al oírle decir eso pero lo ignoro.

—¿Era algo malo?

—No, nada de eso. Sólo que no quiero que te pase nada. Nunca más. —responde algo alterado. Tomo su barbilla y lo obligo a mirarme.

—Peeta… No me pasará nada. Estamos aquí, y sé que contigo a mi lado no pasará nada. Ni a ti ni a mí. —digo con firmeza, porque es cierto.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque nos tenemos a los dos. —respondo en voz tan baja que no sé si me oyó.

De repente me estrecha en sus brazos tan fuertemente y con tanta ansia y fervor que yo simplemente no me puedo sentir más cómoda, segura, aliviada y feliz, en ningún otro lugar.

.

* * *

 _ **Y esto es todo por hoy, babies! Cuatro capìtulos en un dia woooow**_

 _ **Quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo con esta historia. Saben, es increible como pasa el tiempo... tenìa solo 16 años cuando la empece a escribir y ahora ya paso de los veinte jajaja :O publicandola aqui, releo todo lo que escribi en aquel tiempo y me siento orgullosa, no porque sea una historia perfecta sino porque me enorgullece haber sido una chica que haya dado pequeños pininos en la escritura, que haya tenido las agallas de escribir algo y publicarlo. Leyendola ahora, hay varias cosillas que cambiaria, pero nada que altere mucho el rumbo de la historia ! Como dije al inicio, tengo 28 o 29 capitulos escritos, de ahi en adelante sera mi yo actual el que siga con esta aventura que espero terminar este 2019 *-* espero que continuen conmigo, alla al otro lado de la pantalla *corazones***_

 _ **que les parecio el cap? reviews?**_


End file.
